


O.T.P Academy

by gleek_runner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Criminal Minds, Frozen (2013), Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How I Met Your Mother, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beth tries to help people find true love, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Artifacts, OTP Feels, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, jennifer kristen melinda kathrin sue emma and adrianne are all teachers, jj is awesome, john garett and Umbridge are both traiting bastards, quinn and grant are confused kids that need protection, the boys are troublemakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding your soulmate can be a very nice experience,right?Wrong!The Pairing is said to be a very nice experience...but not for these people.</p><p>Elsa gets a soulmate who acts like a five year old.Mihno has a girl that hates him while Newt didn't want a girl at all!Leo is pretty happy with Jemma but he still hasn't made a move.Hermione hates Draco and Thomas can't find a match.Sebastian irritates Santana-who threatens to go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass-and Kurt can't believe he got Rachel Berry out of all people.Blaine has no match either while Robin doesn't want to be with a womanizer.Finally both Quinn and Grant make a decision that not only will regret but will be the cause of loosing the ones they care about.At top of all these,seventeen teachers are doing their best to keep the academy from falling.</p><p>Warning:These are the main characters but if you want to see mentions of more you can comment your favourite ships and I'll see what I can do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foundation

 

I felt betrayed.

I felt the sadness through my body and my heart's ache.Most importantly I felt hate towards the male gender.Those egoistic pigs are probably God's biggest mistake.

_"And I'm in love with you Hazel Grace--"_

"Don't listen to him"I shout at 'Hazel' as I stuffed some ice cream into my mouth"You'll just waste three years of your life with him and then find him screwing the academy's slut!"

"Which one?"I looked at my brother leaning against the door and looking at me.I frowned as I grabbed a pillow and threw it to him.

"Hey!I wasn't the one who cheated you!"he said in defence.I sighed and fell into my bed hard"Okay come here"he said and took my hand.

"Close your eyes"

"Will I swear if you pour water on me"

"Just do it"

I groaned but did what he told me.I could feel a cold breeze as we walked upstairs.He opened the door slowly for me not to hear.Like I don't know where we were,only up here does it smell like rain due to the humid.

"You can open it now" I chuckled a bit and opened my eyes"T-that's amazing"I whispered as I held the book.I always loved reading-it was one of my favourite activities-and this book looked wonderfull.It was wrapped in a black ribbon and looked very old and dusty.Yet I found it extraordinary. The next few days didn't matter to me.It was only the book and I but maybe that was enough.Plus books are better than boys.

However the book was...well...about boys.The writer was a girl who fell in love with the village's new boy.The two of them clicked instantly,she fell hard for him and for some time everything were perfect.Until the boy was proven to be a demon who burned the village to the ground and left her to deal with the consequences.

I guess mine problem seems less important now... I couldn't believe that I have reached the last page.I hated it when I got to that point.All the memories of this book would soon fade.

_"Truth is that you can't take a risk in love-if you do,you'll get hurt-what you need is a sure way to find your soulmate.When you do all the other relationships will seem pointless.Maybe that's exactly what you need to do"_

Oh I wish.That would probably be one of the coolest things ever!

 _"The perfect match is closer than you think"_ I sighed and put the book back to my shelf.I can't believe it's over.For one more time my life is pointless.

"So what now?"

"Hey Beth"William greeted as he stepped into my room.What the damn hell?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"he questioned while I got closer to him.I watched the big 'page' in front of him.

_Name:William Winters_

_Zodiac:Cancer_

_Likes:Reading,singing,playing video games and football_

_Ideal match:*to meet in sixteen years*_

I must be dreaming

"Did you burn yourself?"

"No,why?"

"There is something on your neck"

Okay this is getting creepy.

I ran to the bathroom and looked at the red mark below my neck.Something was definetely wrong with me.

_You're the sure way for them to find their soulmates_

A voice said inside my head.This couldn't be now,could it?I can't have some sort of magic powers! Or can you?Think about it,if you don't help them who will?

"No one"and that was how my dream began.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Presenting to you"I began and open the power point presentation on my computer as William stared at me"OTP Academy.Need no fate to find your soulmate.You have me!"

**_If your lips are moving,_ **

**_If your lips are moving_ **

**_If your lips are moving_ **

**_Then you're ly-ly-lying, baby_ **

**_If your lips are moving,_ **

**_If your lips are moving_ **

**_If your lips are moving_ **

**_Then you're ly-ly-lying, baby_ **

"You're crazy" "I know it's a crazy plan.This is why it might work."

**_Boy, look at me in my face_ **

**_Tell me that you're not_ **

**_Just about this bass You really think I could be replaced?!_ **

So William and I began making the vision come true.We splitted the region into two(since we owned enough land to create a small town),William took the left part with the fields and I took the mansion.

**_Nah, I come from outer space_ **

**_And I'm a classy girl, I'ma hold it up_ **

**_You're full of something,_ **

**_But it ain't love_ **

**_What we got, straight overdue_ **

**_Go find somebody new_ **

"So what OTP stands for?"he questioned one more time as he stared on the board.

"It's your school too,you should know"

"Oh The Pain?"

"No"

"Only Tears and Pain?"

"Nope"

"Organisation Take me to Paris?"

"Nah"

"One True Pairing?"

"You got it!"

**_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny but_ **

**_I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye_ **

"What about the students?"

"It's a full protected school where children will be away from their parents and will only come back when they will be married"I replied"I think we will be okay"

**_I know you lie 'cause your lips are moving_ **

**_Tell me, do you think I'm dumb?_ **

**_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_ **

**_Talking 'round in circles with your tongue_ **

**_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_ **

**_Saying now I'm your number one_ **

**_But I know you lie 'cause your lips are moving_ **

"And what's the plan?"

"You take the boys and I take the girls.They will meet each other only when they become sixteen"

"Why sixteen?"

"It's a perfect age to experiment"

**_Baby, don't you know, I'm done!_ **

**_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_ **

**_If your lips are moving then you're ly-ly-lying, baby_ **

**_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_ **

**_If your lips are moving then you're ly-ly-lying, baby_ **

"Okay but what if some of them prove gay?I mean you'll have them with kids of the same gender for sixteen years"

"Trust me I won't let anyone be gay"I smiled"Except if I ship them.If I do,I call flower girl in their fabulous wedding"

**_Hey baby don't you bring them tears_ **

**_'Cause it's too late, too late babe oooh uh_ **

**_You only love me when you're here_ **

**_You're so two-faced, two-faced babe_ **

**_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny (yes, you can baby)_ **

"You're ready to open?"

**_but I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye_ **

**_I know you lie 'cause your lips are moving_ **

**_Tell me, do you think I'm dumb?_ **

**_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_ **

**_Talking 'round in circles with your tongue_ **

"It was my idea so yes"

**_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_ **

**_Saying now I'm your number one_ **

**_But I know you lie 'cause your lips are moving_ **

**_Baby, don't you know, I'm done!Come on, say!_ **

**_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_ **

**_If your lips are moving then you're ly-ly-lying, baby_ **

**_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_ **

**_If your lips are moving then you're ly-ly-lying, baby_ **

**_I know you lie 'cause your lips are moving_ **

"In that case,see you in sixteen years"

**_Tell me, do you think I'm dumb?_ **

**_I might be young (young!), but I ain't stupid (stupid!)_ **

**_Talking 'round in circles with your tongue_ **

**_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_ **

**_Saying now I'm your number one_ **

**_But I know you lie 'cause your lips are moving_ **

**_Baby, don't you know, I'm done!_ **

"I'll be right here"


	2. The west is always the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the West Wing a.k.a The Girl wing.Do you want to find your perfect match?Are you a girl?The west wing is for you

"She's the light of our lives"Mrs Fabray explained as she held the baby tight"I need to be sure about where I'm leaving her"

"Just so you know,we have the financial state to take her anywhere"her husband added"What makes your academy so special?"

"Well"Beth began"we have our ways.Your little angel will be staying with other girls of her age until she reaches eighteen.Then we will introduce her to the other side of the wall,where she will hopefully find her perfect match.If my calculations are correct-and trust me they are-this will offer her a good life,a loving husband and will generally complete her to a whole"

"As long as she grows up to be a success,I'm okay with it"the blonde man explained to her.His wife smiled and nodded.

"Perfect,now if you'd be kind enough,you can leave your daughter to the kindergartens and take a look at the rest of the building"she exclaimed.The pair soon enough left their little child with two women,some years older than Beth.

"Look at her sleeping"a blonde woman said and gazed the little girl.Jennifer was working in the Academy for quite some time,but this was the first time a student was gonna enroll.

"Now I wouldn't go near her,if I were you"a ginger woman replied"There are many illnesses that she can be carrying.And please lift up your sleeve some more inches-it's not at the same height with the other"

Emma was one of the kindergarten teachers-she really didn't suit for that job-but until more teachers were found she had to do it.Unfortunately she was suffering from OCD,also known as the perfectionist syndrome,and working with kids did not help her.

"Don't be so hostile"Jennifer told her and held the little girl"She is just a baby"

"And there are more to come"Emma murmured and cleaned her hands with some soap.

"Good morning lads"a young brunnete girl greeted while holding a baby in her arms"we have a new friend here"

"Actually she is going to be the second to come"Emma smiled shyly and placed the girl inside a criddle"Hermione?That's actually a very unique name"

"Well,I prefer Quinn"the girl,Kathrin,replied as she gave a warm smile to the baby girl"You just know she'll become a queen one day"

The three women laughed and enjoyed the rest of their morning.What a long life would it be...those two girls would define the academy and everything were going to change within some days.Beth took her job more seriously as the time went by,she was going to find those two girls-and all the other girls to come-their perfect match.After all that was her destiny.So soon enough the Academy's name changed literally into Organisation for True Pairings

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"We are so screwed"Kathrin whispered as she went through the school's papers.Now not that she didn't like her friend's idea about this school...they just couldn't make it work.

"I hate to do this but I'll agree with the life-less geek"a middle age woman stated.Sue Sylvester was-if you can call her like that without insulting the other-the devil"We can't take care of children.I mean sure I,as a mother,can but OCD here finds kids disgusting.Blonde bimbo knows nothing about taking care someone and for an obvious reason,Mulan is scaring the crap out of them"

"Are you done,Sue?"Beth replied sharply.Not that the older woman was mistaken,quite the opposite,she couldn't be more correct.Sue and Jennifer seemed like they could handle it,but while Emma was freaking out,Melinda was way too scary.

"Ladies and gentlemen"Kristen shout while bursting inside the room with Adrianne"We found a solution"

"By we,she means I"the short brunnete explained.The women stared at her with anticipation until she pulled out a suitcase and put it on the table.

"Not only we have a line of women looking for work in the academy but I also found the Johnsons and Berrys"she smiled proudly"Long story short,both families are willing to pay an enormous amount of money"

"I supposed there is a but coming"Beth sighed and looked at the younger girl.

"There is an if"the girl spat"If we can find their perfect matches and make sure they have a fairytail life.Neither of the girls have siblings which means they are the start and the end of their parents."

"I can't believe I'm saying it but this might work"Sue breathed as she counted the money"With that we can have new recruiters and maybe improve this damn hole"

"What she is trying to say is,let's get to work people"

And now there was nothing that could stop the west wing.The only question was...how did the east one do?


	3. A curse for lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> East wing is trying its best.Meanwhile the book has started affecting Beth.

"I need to be sure that my little boy will be okay"Mrs Hummel explained with a weak voice as her husband held her tight.

"I assure you,your son will be in good hands"William smiled looking through his papers.If something the little boy seemed a very good candinate,no illnesses,excellent behavior and brilliant for such a young age. However,deep down William knew it wasn't about the boy's results.This was about doing the good thing ans feeling remorse.Maybe it was him being sensitive over this unlucky family.

Sure,when it came to financial state of the Hummels they were doing fine-after all they could afford sending their son here-but William knew that the woman wouldn't last.He could see it in her pale face,in her husband's protectiveness over her and even hear it in their voices.So if something,William felt bad for the kid.

"We're sure of that"mr Hummel replied"We've done our research over your school and"he stopped for a second and looked over at his wife.

"Kurt is special"the wife cut him"unfortunately this world is against it and rathers have thousands of replicas of an ideal person rather than many individuals"

"Well this isn't going to happen here"William's voice came as reasuring and that caused the couple to smile"We take our job very seriously"

Bam!

"What was that?"the man questioned William after a loud sound of a breaking window.

"Pigeons"

"Pigeons?"

"Yep"William lied and got up"If you'll excuse me I'll go throw them off the window"

He knew this would eventually happen.The school was new and a new school isn't somewhere teachers are dying to work.Especially if they have to deal with kids from all ages up until they go through the Matching.

Anyway,at first,it wasn't so bad.Mike and Spencer were great,smart and overall good.In fact Spencer was a genius-though that wasn't entirely good.

Later came Edward who was more of a sports fun-and for some reason took his shirt off very often-but he was good too.Then Will and Phil joined and they became one big troubled group.Yet life was going well...

Until Johnie and John came.Both of them had many things in common from the murderous look to the constant working out.But they hated each other with the whole meaning of the word.

"You son of a bitch"John spitted as he tackled Johnie to the ground.The younger boy struggled to break free while Phil was trying to seperate them.

Spencer was reading some book about Chemical Elements while Will was listening to Journey.Mike and Ed had stopped trying to stop the fight and enjoyed the show.

Johnie broke free and cleaned the blood from his jaw"Thanks.This is the first time someone speaks the truth about my mother"he smirked"Except of course my dad"

"Hey!"William shout as he stormed inside the main room"Break it off!I'm having a family upstairs and this is not the image I'm gonna give them"

"He started it"John chuckled and sat down.Johnie just scoffed and did the same.

"Well finish it"he replied bitterly"I want you two to clean this mess.Spencer,go to speak with the Hummels about the last details.Mike take Kurt to his room and Ed"the boy put down his the weights he was lifting and looked at the blonde"Put some damn shirt on!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

He walked fast out,in the gardens with his heart racing.Beth and him had made a deal and that involved them meeting only under certain circumstances.When he heard her,she seemed anxious-and that was one of the worst things that could happen.

He slowly removed the six bricks and stepped in the other side.The room was dark and cold as if it was taken by a thriller.

Beth was sitting by the piano humming short melodies from big composers.His sister always loved this kind of music,her favourite was für Elize and it hearing it was part of their daily routine.

He stepped closer and saw the light falling on her hair...brown.Her hair were brown not blonde.For a second he thought it was a mistake,that wasn't his sister. ￼

"You showed up"she whispered and gazed at the ground"I have to say I wasn't sure you'd come"

"I've told you repeatidly that you can rely on me"

"Yeah I know"she smiled softly and turned to face him"I made a mistake"

"You'll need to be more specific"

"I shouldn't have open the book"she mumbled as she began pacing back and forth"But it's too late now"

"Beth you're scaring me"he told her while the girl ignored his existence.The walls began trembling down as the earth was shaking.

"What the--"

"It's happening now"Beth finally blurted out"The Matching is bigger than we thought"

"What do you mean?The Matching is a test,we give them the choic--"

"She is going to force them"Beth whispered and dragged her brother out of the room back to the gardens"There is no longer free will.You are doomed to the results"

William looked at her puzzled as he realized that he was no longer at the east wing of the school"It's her curse"

"What curse?What are you talking about?"

"It's the curse of two lo--"she never finished the sentence.The bricks that seperated the two parts of the school became one big hard rock.Giant roots and spikes mixed with tremendous walls covered the west wing.

And then...they were two


	4. S.O.U.L.M.A.T.E 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can boys teach boys about girls?The answer is no.Can boys learn about girls while watching Love Actually?Definetly not.

~18 years later~

OTP was one of the best schools in the world.It didn't matter whether you were poor or rich,black or white,every parent needed to sent their children there.

Of course,like in every rising empire,some people longed to see its fall.There were many schools that envied its success such as Hydra and D.L.However the one big nemesis for both the east and west wing was The Writers. Pretty ironic,huh?

Anyway,luckily the two schools rarely met.The funny part of this little vendeta was that The Writers considered the east and west wing two different schools.That was obviously a huge plus in order to maintain the academy's purpose a secret...

///\\\\\///\\\\\

 ￼"So if we have x equals a plus b to prove that a plus b minus x multiply by 3 and add 4 equals with"Mr Reid could continue his talking for many hours but it never changed the fact that nobody listened to him.It wasn't as if Maths were difficult-though they were-it was mostly due to the teaching by a genius situation.

True be told,the sophomores were way more focused and smart than the seniors.Mainly because these guys were the first to come in the academy so they were the 'experiments'.Partly because only Leo-except some times when Draco and Thomas would too- actually paid notice to the classes.

"Did anyone understand?"Mr Reid asked his class while pointing at the white board with the calculations.The class said a bored 'yes' as Mr Swift-since there were two teachers for each subject-put his feet down from the furniture.

"Please,you shanks don't even know what are the imaginary numbers"

"Wait there are imaginary numbers?"Kurt asked with a puzzled expression"Are we gonna learn about unicorns and Santa Claus next?"

"Better put some ice for that burn"Jack laughed and continued his drawing.

"I'm gonna kill them"

"You're unathorized to do that,sir"Leo replied and headed towards the board"Shouldn't be easier if we had divided number six into three when we began solving?"

"Actually this might had less in--"

"Please somebody"Newt shout in frusturation while leaning back to his chair"Please kill me!"

The door swung open as William Winters burst in while holding some files,a power point presentation and slides"Hello,guys"

"Hello mr Winters"the boys greeted-some of them more roboticaly than others.

"Thank God we're leaving!"Mike exclaimed and grabbed his backpack"I'm going to the sophomores!"

"And I'm gonna finish War and Peace"Spencer added"Good luck with them William"

"Okay boys,today in order to mark the beginning of your senior year we will introduce a new class"

"Do you people hate us?!"Puck yelled with an angry voice"Like things aren't boring enough"

"I'm sure this class will have an appeal in you"Mr Winters stated"It's called Soulmate 101"

"Oh my Hamilton"Kurt exclaimed"my dream came true,we are indeed in a fanfiction"

"Not really"he replied"Soulmate stands for Search Of Unlike Love MATE-I know it isn't a good name but at least I tried-101"

And so was the plan explained-it was quite simple actually-at the end of their school year they were ought to be engaged to their soulmate.Of course,it was the school's job to both prepare them for it but to also find that perfect match.

"Now what you need to know about girls,and trust me there are no exceptions,is that they expect you to be hopelessly romantic like the movie guys"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

 ￼ "We want nothing like the men in movies"Beth stated with a raised eyebrow at her class.

"Okay but if the companies sell that 'perfect' guy image,shouldn't we want guys to be like that"Elsa asked curious.Beth and Kristen shared a look before laughing.

"You see Els,men for some reason own those companies."Kristen explained with disgust.

"And they think that we want this type of guy"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"For example"William began"Here is where Rick from TWD is showing Keira Nightley the fact that he is a--"

"Stalker?"Newt asked"Because this is seriously creepy"

"It is,but girls think otherwise"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"How romantic!"Rachel exclaimed.The short brunnete watched with dreamful eyes the scene and was the only one who was left happy with it.

"Eh"Elsa said with a shrug"He could have done better"

"SorryIforgottheovenopen"Skye blurted out and ran like the wind while Hermione struggled to catch her"Let me go before the creep gets me!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Who do I need to fuck he--"

"Okay okay!"Draco exclaimed"I bet you five bucks the girl he was eye-sexing earlier will appear"

"You're on!"Sebastian laughed as the scene moved further.

"I win!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Yes being my answer"

"Well she obviously learnt English for nothing"Santana cursed under her breathe"he could have call you know!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"The CD looks very good if you ask me"Blaine joked with Jack.Newt also laughed and turned to Mihno.

"Shank,are you crying?"

"No"the Asian boy said and sniffed his nose"She knows what he is doing with Mia!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Of course there were messages of love!"Robin shout frusturated"What would it be?Hey son,I hate your guts"

"Told you we should have put the notebook instead"Kristen mumbled.

"Now you're telling me?"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"First of all,what happened to bros before hoes?"Noah mumbled"This Mark guy is not okay"

"I think you guys are missing the point here"William tried to explain as the boys ignored him.Yep they were both right...This was not the right movie to show...


	5. Who runs the world?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Kristen teach the girls a bit about relationships..........they obviously have a lot things wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning:Some things here may sound offensive towards the male gender...they really aren't.You see when Beth and Kristen started working in the academy they were like sixteen-and Beth in particular was hurt by a boy-so since they never interacted with them again they see all men as pigs that need to be controlled.Meanwhile the students don't interact with boys either so they depend on what Beth and Kristen teach them.As the story progresses and the two genders interact,the truth of one another will be revealed.Until then,take this as a small crack chapie.

"What you idiots need to know"Coach Sylvester stated"is that you're useless"

Sixteen year old Quinn Fabray sighed and streched her arms.One more motivation speak from coach Sue.Lucky for her,she was coach's favourite which meant less yelling and shouting.

"Also you should always ask yourself What Would Madonna Do?"

"I prefer Britney Spears"one of the sophomores,Bree,commented.Sue glared at her with more hate than she had ever glared at someone.

"I don't like Britney Spears"Brittany,a girl about one year older than Bree and one year younger than Quinn stated"She stole my name"

"What?"Coach Sue asked knowing she would regret the question.

"My name is Brittany Susan Pierce so it's Brittany S Pierce which makes Brittany Spierce"

"God you're stupid"Pansy Parkinson laughed as Santana smashed her head.The other girl groaned while Santana smirked.

"Can we stop?We obviously aren't doing anything and there's a big test tomorrow so we--"Jemma started"Need to study more"Hermione finished and sat down.

"I want to kill all of you"Santana whispered under her breathe"I have a gun under my bed"Robin added.

"Good morning ladies"Beth announced as she entered the room.The blonde looked at girls all sitting down with empty eyes.

"What did you do to them?"

"What do you mean?"

"They look like somebody crashed their spirit"Beth explained"Why do you always crash their spirit?"

"I'm just being realistic"

"Whatever,girls pack your stuff.We are having a S.O.U.L.M.A.T.E 101 course"

"Finally!"Rachel sqealed and grabbed her stuff"We're free from the Sue-tler!"

"See what you do to them?You're gonna give my girls childhood traumas!"Beth yelled at Sue in frusturation and began walking towards the common room.

"Everyone take a seat"she instructed as the girls nodded.Kristen was already there and had prepared everything they would need.

"Today we are going to talk about marriage"

"Boo!"Robin said while Rachel and Hermione looked at her weirdly.The brunette really hated the idea of marriage.

"Marriage is hard but it will be a very fun experience with our careful planning"Beth explained"Now question,who runs the world?"

"Miss!"Hermione exclaimed as she raised her hand"The goverment"

"Not really"Jemma argued"It's obviously America and EU"

"Both of you are wrong"Beth stated and walked up to the board.She took out a blue pen and began writing the word Girls

"I personally love this song for its feministic nature"Quinn said proudly"It's a national anthem"

"Very good,Fabray"Kristen smiled"Now girls,in a marriage you need to step your foot down.You must control the man before he controls you"

"That will be easy"Skye grinned at herself as Santana and Elsa high fived each other.True it was,the girls would be able to control their boys...if they were guided correctly.

"Oh it will be"Beth smirked and cleared the board once more while Kristen opened the laptop.

**_Dear future husband_ **

**_Here's a few things you_ **

**_Need to know if_ **

**_You wanna be my one and only_ **

**_All my life_ **

"Lesson number one,most couples show their affection for each other on Valentine's day.But a proper husband should--"

"Show you he loves you everyday"Rachel said with a cocky tone"and if he ever forgets an anniversary"

"We go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass"Santana added and crossed her arms.Beth and Kristen exchanged a look of approval.

**_Take me on a date I deserve it, babe_ **

**_And don't forget the flowers every anniversary_ **

**_'Cause if you'll treat me right I'll be the perfect wife_ **

**_Buying groceries_ **

**_Buy, buy what you need_ **

"A wife shouldn't be a housewife"Robin explained with seriousness"Just because a woman knows how to cook doesn't mean she belongs in the kitchen"

**_You got that 9 to 5_ **

**_But baby so do I_ **

**_So don't be thinking I'll be at home and making apple pies_ **

**_I never learned to cook_ **

**_But I can write a hook_ **

**_Sing along with me_ **

**_Sing, sing along with me (hey)_ **

"Every time we have a moment"Skye began skeptically"he should be there and never ever give us the classy guy phrase 'are you at your month?'"

**_You gotta know how_ **

**_To treat me like a lady_ **

**_Even when I'm acting crazy_ **

**_Tell me everything's alright_ **

**_Dear future husband_ **

**_Here's a few things_ **

**_You'll need to know if_ **

**_You wanna be my one and_ **

**_Only all my life_ **

"A girl knows she's beautiful"Hermione smiled and fixed her hair"but it's essential he reminds her of it"

**_Dear future husband_ **

**_If you wanna get that_ **

**_Special loving_ **

**_Tell me I'm beautiful_ **

**_In each and every night_ **

"When is a guy right?"Kristen questioned with a proud smile as Quinn raised her hand"Never"

Some girls laughed as Beth was ready to speak"A boy is only right when it comes to sports"

**_After every fight_ **

**_Just apologize_ **

**_And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right_ **

**_Even if I was wrong_ **

**_You know I'm never wrong_ **

**_Why disagree? Why, why disagree?_ **

**_You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_ **

**_Even when I'm acting crazy_ **

**_Tell me everything's alright_ **

**_Dear future husband_ **

**_Here's a few things_ **

**_You need to know if_ **

**_You wanna be my one and_ **

**_Only all my life_ **

"A right guy should always have time for you"Elsa said while some girls grinned"Oh and our family comes first"

**_Dear future husband_ **

**_Make time for me, don't leave me lonely_ **

**_And oh, we will never see your family more than mine_ **

**_I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)_ **

**_Open doors for me and you may get some kisses_ **

"If he makes any dirty jokes or anything similar,we're kicking his ass"Teresa shout as Santana gave her an applause.

**_Don't have a dirty mind_ **

**_Just be a classy guy_ **

**_Buy me a ring Buy, buy me a ring, babe_ **

**_You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_ **

**_Even when I'm acting crazy Tell me everything's alright_ **

**_Dear future husband_ **

**_Here's a few things you need to know if_ **

**_You wanna be my one and only all my life_ **

"He better love me right"

"Wanky"Santana smirked.Jemma shot her a look and hit her with a book.The Latina laughed and fell off her chair"I think we did a great job"Beth smiled and fist bumped Kristen.

**_Dear future husband_ **

**_If you want to get that special loving_ **

**_Tell me I'm beautiful in each and every night_ **

**_Future husband, better love me right!_ **

Hermione chuckled and gazed at her book when a piece of paper hit her.She looked at Robin who seemed to have thrown it and unfolded it.

_We are visiting the east tonight.You coming?_

_-R.S-_

The girl thought about it for a while when another note was thrown at her from Quinn.

_Santana,Elsa and Rachel have rehearsal while Jemma says she has to study :-( ...BUT Robin,Tes and Skye are in!Are you? ;-)_

_-Q.F-_

And that's why she hated being friends with those girls.They always got her in trouble...

_I'm in -H.G-_


	6. What are these creatures that are so different from us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone had a bad feeling about this night

In the Academy everything seem perfect-too perfect-and every person was raised with some values.For example,everyone were considered to be equal and luckily there was no competition between the kids.

Well at least when it came to the boys.The girls still had some troubles-usually the young with the old-but the West Wing did it best. Still there were some minor problems...

"Oh sorry"Bree said in a definetly not apologetic tone to the three girls in front of her"you are not in the list"

Hermione was taken aback while Rachel was desperately holding Skye from punching the smirk in Bree's face.Finally Skye took a deep breathe and looked at Hermione for help.The brunette crossed her arms and turned at the cheerleader.

"There is no list,Bree.Everyone's obligated to attend Caroline's birthday party just like we do for everyone"

"That isn't what it says here"she replied while leaning against the wall.Another woman-slightly shorter with blonde hair-came running to the group.

"What is going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious?The hacker wants to pick up a fight,the beaver is being geeky again and I have no idea of what Man-hands is doing"The two cheerleaders laughed as the three girls sighed.

"I hate these girls so much"Rachel cursed under her breathe.Hermione nodded while Skye paced around the floor.

"I didn't want to go there anyway"Skye stated"but the group said we would meet inside before going East"

"Are you out of your mind?"Rachel yelled at her"The East side is dangerous-and forbidden-why would you even suggest going there?Mione back me up here"

"Actually I was going too"

"You kidding,right?"

"No"

"I need new friends"

"I'm here!"Quinn shout from the other edge of the hall.The blonde girl ran to them and almost ended up falling on top of Rachel.

"Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Yes but I couldn't find Rachel"the three girls looked at her puzzled(though Rachel blushed a bit)making her quickly add"and you two"

"Aren't we going at the East?"

"You might but I won't"Rachel said before Quinn could answer.The blonde froze at her position before looking at Rachel and then back at Skye and Hermione.

"I-I won't go either but you can go with Teresa and Robin"she smiled"Oh and Rachel,we can go to the party.It's pretty good"

"Sounds awesome"Rachel replied"You two are going to be okay right?"

"Always!"

**_East Wing_ **

"Pack it up shanks!"Mihno shout a little too loud causing Newt to fall off his bed.Thomas helped the older boy to get up while Leo struggled to find his alarm clock.

"Are we under attack?"Grant questioned as Puck grabbed a bat fron under his bed.Jack yawned and turned to the other boy.

"You have a bat?"

"You never know when you're going to need it"

"Can I please have some beauty sleep?"Kurt shout from the top bed.Blaine groaned in agreement while covering his head with a pillow.

"Mihno,it's 1:00 am!"Draco told him.Mihno shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a coat from behind"We are going to explore the West Wing"

"Well don't count me in"Kurt announced.

"We ain't coming either"Jack and Blaine replied.

"Okay,Puck and Leo?"

"Nope"

"Sorry dude,I need sleep"

"Tell me you are coming"Mihno said while looking at Thomas and Newt.The two boys exchanged a look before nodding in defeat.

"Malfoy,Ward?"

"This is against the rules"Grant mumbled before getting up.Draco smirked in agreement and high fived Mihno.

"Wait for me!"Sebastian yelled from behind.

**_West Wing_ **

"Quinn!"Jemma shout and ran towards the blonde"Thank God you are here,I couldn't find anyone"

"Probably because the place is huge"Rachel laughed.The british girl nodded and gave Rachel a greeting hug.

"Have you seen Hermione?I was doing our algebra before and I'm not su--"

"Please don't talk about homework,honey"Quinn cut her off."And she is going to the East with Skye,Tes and Robin"

"Bloody hell!"she shout/whispered"Well have you heard anything about Santana and Elsa then?"

"Santana is with a sophomore-Brittany I think-and Elsa went back to the dorm"

"Sounds like the have a fun night"

"Always"Quinn chuckled"Ooh I love that song!"she exclamed as she dragged Rachel to the dancefloor.Jemma gave the brunette a thumbs-up and mouthed a good luck.

**_Press play on the day that you came into my life, yeah_ **

**_Felt our eyes, harmonize it was strange, it was paradise, oh_ **

**_'Cause when I look back on it, life lacked the sonic a quiet kinda solitude_ **

**_Tell me how'd you do it, you added the music I never heard a song like you_ **

"You're a great dancer"Rachel told her to break the ice.Of course just after she had said these words she realised how stupid she sounded.Quinn was a cheerleader-correction,the leader of the cheerleaders-how could she not be an amazing dancer?

"You're not bad yourself,Rach"

**_'Cause you're my boombox baby, you can say anything_ **

**_Blow my speakers out with you_ **

**_Yeah you're my boombox baby you can sing anything and_ **

**_I'mma sing along with you_ **

"Jem!"Santana shout as she wrapped an arm around the shorter girl"This Brittany girl is amazing!She is a bit slow but god is she cute"

"Ssh!"Jemma warned her"I know that you have a soft spot for girls but you mustn't show it"

At least according to the rules she shouldn't.Plus it wasn't like Santana wasn't attracted to boys-oh no,she had felt attraction to some(especially Johnny Depp)-but she also liked girls.

(Jemma and Hermione found a term for this in the library called:bisexuality but never asked their teachers about it)

**_And if I push the right button will you show me something?_ **

**_Little melody that I can groove to_ **

**_Crusin' with my boombox baby, you can say anything blow my speakers out with you_ **

**_Yeah you're my boom-boom-boombox baby_ **

"Beth Luna Winters"Kristen yelled at Beth.

"Here!"Beth blurted out as she rubbed her eyes struggling to stay awake.

"You should head back to bed,you seem tired"

"I know it's just"the blonde stopped herself and looked at the campus"I have a very bad feeling for this night."

**_Press pause just because all I want is to stay right here_ **

**_I want you to spin me round, right round, right round till we disappear, yeah_ **

**_'Cause when I look back on it, life lacked the sonic a quiet kinda solitude_ **

**_Tell me how'd you do it, you added the music_ **

**_I never heard a song like you_ **

"Hellp ladies"Robin greeted Skye and Hermione.Teresa stood behind her fixing her black leather jacket and checking for anyone coming.

"Ready to have some fun?"

"I have a bad feeling about this"Hermione whispered to Skye.

**_'Cause you're my boombox baby, you can say anything_ **

**_Blow my speakers out with you_ **

**_Yeah you're my boombox baby you can sing anything and_ **

**_I'mma sing along with you_ **

**_And if I push the right button, will you show me something?_ **

**_Little melody that I can groove to_ **

**_Crusin' with my boombox baby, you can say anything blow my speakers out with you_ **

**_Yeah you're my boom-boom-boombox baby_ **

"This is creepy in a whole new level"Skye told the group as she looked the big wall from the top to the bottom.It seemed quite old with spider webs all over it and some plants were covering it like they wanted to keep something out.Or maybe something in.

**_You make me wanna move my feet, shake shake my hips making brand new moves to you_ **

**_You make me wanna move my feet, shake shake my hips making brand new moves to you_ **

**_'Cause you're my boombox baby, you can say anything_ **

**_Blow my speakers out with you_ **

**_Yeah you're my boombox baby you can sing anything and_ **

**_I'mma sing along with you_ **

"Hey I think I'm seeing something!"Skye said and walked near a small opening.

**_And if I push the right button, will you show me something?_ **

**_Little melody that I can groove to_ **

**_Crusin' with my boombox baby, you can say anything blow my speakers out with you_ **

**_Yeah you're my boom-boom-boombox baby_ **

"Holy crackers"

"Holy shit!"another voice was heard from the other side.The three girls looked at their friend with a puzzled expression.

"What happened?"

"I-It's a "she stopped her sentence and swallowed hard"guy"


	7. First you the experiments,then the miracles

"You're kidding?"Robin questioned the shorter girl.It was impossible even to think about it.The Academy was strictly for girls and was cut out from the rest of the town(world).

"No I'm positive it's a guy"Skye said and leaned more against the wall"Hey are you a guy?"

"Skye!"Hermione cried.These was against the rules in every possible way.They could get in so much trouble-or even worse-expelled.

"Yes and you are a long-haired guy?"a different male voice popped up.The boy cried from pain when the first guy Skye saw punched him in the arm.

"It's a girl,idiot"

"Hey don't call him an idiot!"a british accent cut in.Robin laughed,they were at least three boys on the other side.Who would have thought?

"Oh Newt is getting defensive over his boyfriend"

Okay make them four boys.

"Everyone shut the fuck up"the first guy yelled and returned to the wall watching Skye"Are you from the West Wing?"

"Yeah,and I assume you are from the East"

"Yes"he replied and gazed back at the boys"I'm Grant."

"Skye"

"Is that your real name?"

"No but I like this one better"Skye chuckled.She could swear she saw him smiling.

"And what is your real name?"

"It's--"

"Daisy Skye Johnson!"a female voice shout as Hermione pinched her in the arm.Skye quickly turned around and saw Robin with a guilty look and Hermione frozen to her spot."What were you doing back there?"

"I dropped my ring,miss Winters"

"Do not 'miss Winters' me"Beth warned"It makes you more guilty than you're already are.All four of you return to your dorms.Now!"

You would believe that this was it,you battle and you might loose...this wasn't the case.Because fate works in very peculiar ways.

_~1 year later~_

**_East Wing_ **

"Pack it up boys!"William exclaimed excited.It had been exactly nineteen years after the Foundation of the Academy and today the preparations for the Matchmaking would start."Today we are leaving"

"Leaving?To go where?"Fitz questioned while putting his notes and lab equipment in a bag.He wasn't going to risk the new seniors messing up with his stuff.

"West Wing?"

"Come again?"Sebastian cut in"You mean the East Wing that we are not allowed to enter?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"Newt mumbled and grabbed his backpack.The boys had soon packed their things and walked outside towards the West Wing.The Wall where Grant and the rest had saw the girls was no longer there but so wasn't and anyone else.

"We're expanding the school?Great because that place looks awful"Kurt announced while receiving a small glare from mr Black.William patted Kurt's back and smiled.

"Feel free to explore"

"This never ends in a good way"Newt whispered to Thomas who nodded.The two boys walked around the small garden and gazed at the flowers.It definetly seemed better than their Wing.

"Want to head inside?"Draco asked Sebastian,Puck and Mihno who all nodded in agreement.The four boys ran inside laughing.

"We are going to check on Newtmas"Blaine and Kurt joked.After all these years the boys had spent together it had become obvious that Newt,Thomas,Blaine and Kurt were gay.Like honestly,they weren't that settle about it.Especially Newtmas-who already had a shipping name-were kissing all the time.

"You're awfully quiet"Jack noticed and turned to Ward.Leo wasn't paying any attention to the other two but being the awkward guy he was...

He had to answer that.

"He wonders if the mystery girl is here"

"Fitz!"

"What?Was I not supposed to mention that you are indeed capable of feeling?"

"Damn it the secret's out!"Jack joked as Ward punched his arm.Fitz let out a laugh while Jack glared at both of them.

**_West Wing_ **

"And tap and spin and repeat"Kathrin instructed the six girls behind her.Elsa was already bored of her life and Quinn was tapping her foot in anticipation.Santana was glaring a junior-Mercedes Jones-who also did the same,while Brittany was asking Kitty whether dolphins are just gay sharks."Do we have it all cover?"

"Yes"they all answered.Kathrin smiled at herself as Sue Sylvester came in with a furious look.

"What is going on here?"

"I'm doing dance lessons,you know,for your cheerleaders!"

"This can't be good since you have two left legs"

"Just one time I'd like to listen something good coming out of your mouth"Kathrin mumbled and walked towards the stereo.Kitty and Brittany stood behind Mercedes while Quinn and Elsa did the same behind Santana."And a one,and a two,and a three"

**_Mercedes (Santana): (Hahaha)_ **

**_Yo, remember back on the boogie (Mmh)_ **

**_When cats use to harmonize like (Yeah, yeah)_ **

**_Yo, yo_ **

**_My men and my women, don't_ **

The back-up girls-meaning Brit,Quinn,Elsa and Kitty-did a spin and glared at the other team.

**_Mercedes with Santana: Forget about the dean Sirat al-Mustaqim_ **

**_Mercedes (Santana): Yo (Aha) It's about a thing (Uh, yo)_ **

Quinn and Elsa stepped back as Kitty and Brittany walked in front of Mercedes.The three girls would all agree in one thing ; Brittany was one hell of a dancer.

**_If ya feel real good wave your hands in the air (Yeah, uh, uh)_ **

**_And lick two shots in the atmosphere (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh)_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah (with Santana: Yeah, yeah)_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) (with Santana: Yeah)_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **

Kathrin grinned at Coach Sylvester who just shrugged her shoulders.One of these days Sue would make Kathrin explode and the West Wing's seniors had all placed bets on when it would happen.

**_Mercedes (with Santana): Been three weeks since you've been (looking for your friend)_ **

**_The (one you let hit it) and never (called you again) (Santana: Uh)_ **

**_Remember when he told you he was 'bout the Benjamins (Santana: Uh, uh, yeah)_ **

**_You act like you ain't hear him then gave him (a little trim)_ **

**_To begin, how you think you really gon' pretend (Santana: Pretend)_ **

**_Like you wasn't down then you (called him again)_ **

**_Plus when you give it up so easy you ain't even fooling him (Santana: Yeah)_ **

**_If you did it then, then you probably do it again (Santana: Yeah)_ **

Meanwhile Draco,Puck,Sebastian and Mihno had found their way into the school corridors.And of course Sebastian was Puck was triggered by the sound of music coming out of the room.

**_Santana (with Mercedes): Talking out your neck sayin' you're a (Christian)_ **

**_(A Muslim) sleeping with the gin_ **

**_(Now that) was the sin that did (Jezebel in)_ **

**_(Who you gon' tell) when the reper(cussions spin)_ **

Puck grabbed Draco by the collar and led him towards the door.Draco then whistled at Mihno and Sebastian to join them.The boys sure hadn't seen a girl from up close-even that Skye girl was only seen from Ward,Newt and Thomas-but that sure was a good way to first encounter them.

**_Mercedes (with Santana): Showing off your (ass) cause you're thinking it's a trend_ **

**_(Girlfriend) let me break it down for you again_ **

**_You know I only say it cause I'm (truly genuine)_ **

**_Don't be a (hardrock when you really are a gem)_ **

Hey,just like Panic!at the disco had once said;"Boys will be boys,baby".

**_Santana (Mercedes): (with Mercedes: Babygirl) respect is just a minimum (Minimum)_ **

**_Brothers messed up and you still defending them (Defending them)_ **

**_Now Lauryn is only human (Human)_ **

**_You don't think I haven't been through the same predicament_ **

Puck cursed for not having empty space in his phone while Draco was pinching again and again Sebastian to make sure they were actually seeing this.Perphaps it was the wrong day for Brittany to exercise twerking...just an opinion.

**_Mercedes (Santana): (Come again)_ **

**_Let it sit inside your head like a million women in Philly, Penn. (Philly, Penn.)_ **

**_It's silly when girls sell their soul because it's in (Cause it's in)_ **

**_Look at where you be in hair weaves like Europeans (European)_ **

**_Fake nails done by Koreans_ **

**_Come again Yo, when, when (Yeah, yeah)_ **

**_Come again (with Santana: Yeah, yeah)_ **

**_Come again (Yeah, yeah)_ **

**_My friend come again Yeah, yeah, uh (Yeah, yeah)_ **

Santana rolled her eyes at Mercedes and Kitty-since she actually considered Brittany a friend(and an occasional partner in making out)-Elsa and Quinn glared at her.Sure there wasn't any real competition between the three blondes but it had to seem like that.Kitty who was one of the heads among the juniors really liked to pick up on the seniors and Coach Sue was in favor of competition.

**_Mercedes with Santana (Santana): (Mercedes: Guys) you know you better watch out (Uh, uh)_ **

**_Some girls, some girls are only about_ **

**_That thing, that thing, that thing_ **

**_That thing, that thing, that thing (Yo) (Mercedes: Yo)_ **

**_Santana (with Mercedes): The second verse is dedicated to the men (Mercedes: Men)_ **

**_More concerned with his rims and his Timbs than his women_ **

**_Him and his men come in the club like hooligans_ **

**_Don't care who they offend popping yang (Mercedes: Yeah, you got yen)_ **

**_Let's not pretend (they wanna pack pistol by they waist) men_ **

**_Crystal by the case men, (still in they mother's basement)_ **

By that time,both Mihno and Sebastian were offended by the song and Draco with Puck were too buzy enjoying the show.

**_Mercedes (Santana): The pretty face, men claiming that they did a bid men_ **

**_Need to take care of their three and four kids men_ **

**_They facing a court case when the child's support late (Facing a court case when the child's support late)_ **

**_Money taking, heart breaking now you wonder why women hate men (Why?)_ **

**_The sneaky silent men the punk domestic violence men (Why?)_ **

**_The quick to shoot the ceiling stop acting like boys and be men (Be men)_ **

**_How you gon' win when you ain't right within (How you gon' win)_ **

**_How you gon' win when you ain't right within (Within)_ **

**_How you gon' win when you ain't right within (Be men) Uh, uh_ **

**_Come again_ **

**_Mercedes (Santana): Yo (Yeah, yeah)_ **

**_When, when come again (with Santana: Yeah, yeah) Come again_ **

**_My friend come again (Yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah)_ **

**_Watch out, watch out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_ **

**_Look out, look out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_ **

**_Watch out, watch out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_ **

**_Look out, look out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_ **

**_Watch out, watch out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_ **

**_Look out, look out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_ **

**_Watch out, watch out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_ **

**_Look out, look out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_ **

Santana finally snapped her fingers in front of Mercedes as Quinn and Elsa stepped at front for their team's verse.

**_Santana (with Mercedes): Girls you know you better watch out (Mercedes: Uh, uh-uh)_ **

**_Some guys, some guys are only (about)_ **

**_That thing, that thing, (that thing)_ **

**_That thing (Mercedes: One thing)_ **

**_That thing, (that thing) Yo_ **

**_Mercedes (with Santana): Guys you know you better (watch out)_ **

**_Cause girls, some girls are only (about)_ **

**_That thing, that thing, (that thing)_ **

**_Mercedes and Santana: That thing, that thing, that thing_ **

"Beautiful!"Kathrin clapped and turned to Sue with a victory look on her face"Those are my girls!"

"Um miss Bjorgsman?"Brittany suddenly questioned"Might we open the door more?"

"But the music sounds better when the door isn't open,it echoes"Kathrin explained-not really being sure if Brittany had understood what she said"But why?The air-conditioner is turn on?"

"The boys can't see"with that Sebastian almost fell on top of Noah as Draco stumbled on his feet and Mihno held a laughter.Kathrin crossed her arms and walked towards the door.

"What the damn hell?"

"Erm,we-we"Draco stummered"We came with mr Winters and Black"

"Winters?"Kathrin questioned before looking at Sue"Beth's brother?You shouldn't be--"

"Today the Matchmaking starts" "Oh"Kathrin mouthed at the answer of the older woman"Well that came out of the blue"


	8. Not as bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matching results are in

"What is that supposed to be?"Santana said pocking Mihno's face"Why is it like that?And why does it smell so awful?"

"Hey!You don't smell like fresh flowers either!"Mihno argued as he took a sniff"Okay nevermind,you do"

"Coach Sylvester,what is the meaning of this?"Quinn question sending a suspicious look to the boys.They obviously hadn't made the best first impression.

"I ask myself the same thing"

"That's enough Sue"Kathrin warned and turned the the four visitors"Boys,if you care to join me"

"Do we have a second option?"Draco asked her.

"You could always stay with the girls"she smirked"but they don't seem to be very fond of you"

"Good point"Puck cut Kathrin in and wrapped an arm around her"Please take us out of here!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"It's very nice seeing you my dear"Beth smiled at her brother.William smiled back at her and sat at the chair in front of him.

"Are you as excited as I am?"

"I'd say worried"William told her"This is a work of many years and everything can fall apart"

"You worry too much,the Book has it all covered"

"There you go again with the Book"he mumbled to himself.Beth had become very mysterious with this particular book.It made William worry about his little sister's health.

This thing was getting into her mind more than it should.

"Are those your students' files?"

"Um yes"he announced and handed her some files-more than twenty if you counted them.Beth scanned the names quickly before taking out a black folder.Every personality test,every small detail of the students was in there.

Then with the help of the Book,Beth and William had made the perfect matches.But depends on how you define a 'perfect' match.

"Excuse me"Adrianne knocked on the wooden door slightly opening it"Kathrin and Emma gathered the boys and we let the girls know about the meeting"

"Thank you,Ad"Beth smiled and turned to William"It's show time,big brother"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"You are definetly underage"Teresa stated looking Newt from head to toe"You look like a fourth grader"

"I do not!"

Teresa rolled her eyes at him and continued making observations.Elsa and Robin were gossiping about who knows what and Kurt was having a nice small chat with Elsa.

"Hey there"Draco grinned at Hermione who had her nose stuck in a book.She lifted her eyes to look at him before scoffing.

"That's the lamest line ever written"

"I didn't really had any practise,you know"

Skye was constantly looking at Grant and Santana with Sebastian would try to insult each other.It was really Santana's fault that called his haircut wannabe Disney Prince.

"So did it hurt when you fell--"Mihno was cut off by Quinn grabbing his collar.Rachel's eyes went wide before she burst into laughter and went to speak with Jemma.

"Listen me very carefully"Quinn whispered"that girl is ny best friend-I don't like you so you stay away.Got it?"

"You are shucking strong for a girl"

"Girls!"Beth shout"and boys!"she added after William hit her shoulder.

"Nice saving"

"It's a habit"she explained"Look kids,today is the start of the rest of your life.Today you will find your soulmates!"she finished with excitement.The two classes exchanged some glances making Beth sigh"A bit more enthusiasm please"

"We'll see"Santana replied.

"Elsa"questioned making the younger girl look with worry.She waited all her life for that moment all her life and now she would finally be whole.Wasn't that what every person's goal was?Finding love?

At least that was what the Academy had taught them.A girl without a boy was a half person.

(Time proved all of them wrong)

"You're with Jack"The name made Jack tense a little who just realised what Beth was saying.He looked at his match and nodded.She seemed pretty cool if he was being honest.

"Teresa and Mihno"

"This is not going to end well"Teresa whispered to herself before turning to Skye"I bet he's one of these guys who spent three fours fixing their hair"

"One and a half!"

"Jemma and Leo"

"That would be cute"Skye smiled.

"Rachel and Kurt"

"No!"three voices replied.Rachel and Kurt look at each other offended by the other's reaction.Meanwhile Blaine  awkwardly scratch his head and hoped that no one had heard him.

"Hermione and Draco"

"Are you sure there isn't a mistake?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the beaver over here"

"Santana and Sebastian"

"I don't want Barry Allen!"

"Quinn and Newt"she finished"Quinn and those who have not heard their name should remain at their room.The rest go to the entrance,there is a list with the rooms you and your partner will be sharing"

"But miss--"

"Teresa,the Matches can not change"the boys and girls dropped the subject and left"As you are aware it isn't a must that you are the same age as your soulmates.To be more certain about the result,we also had two more younger classes taking the test"

"Sophomores?But they are underage,we must wait a year until marriage"Quinn told Beth.

"You waited eighteen years,can't you one more?"she chuckled"Newt you are with Sonya Fray"

"Great"Newt said in a desperate attempt to sound happy.Blaine patted his back to comfort him.

"Blaine with Tina Cohen Chang--"

"Poor guy"

"Robin behave"Beth warned the brunette"Grant with Kara Palamas,Skye with Lincoln Cambell and Robin with Barney Stinson.William will take each one of you to meet your pairs"the students nodded and followed the older man.

"Wait what about us?"Puck questioned.Him,Thomas and Quinn all stood still holding their breaths.There were no more files on Beth's hands,what was going to happen to them?

"We do not have a match yet"

"What do you mean you do not have a match?You have to"Quinn said in disbelief"Plus we're three people here,we can make one match and then one of the boys will be paired with a sophomore"

"Quinn,it's not that simple"Beth told them as she sat down"You and Thomas have zero compability and the numbers with the other sophomores are not higher than fifteen.And we can not pair you up with Noah"

"Why not?She's pretty hot"Puck said causing Quinn to punch his arm.

"That's confidential"

"Our future is at risk"Thomas replied"Screw what is confidential and what isn't.We deserve to know"

Beth tapped her left foot and sighed.This was definetly not going to end up good for her.Mr Fabray had bought her silence-also known as the gym area.But the kids were right,they deserved to know why their future would be awful.

"You're technically siblings"

"Related?No,I have an older sister.It's in my file"Quinn argued.Frannie Fabray,she had seen her name on the file given to her when she was sixteen.

"You do,again technically,but let's just say your father was not a very loyal person.He begged me to keep this between us when he and another woman brought their son to our Academy.It seemed like a good idea"

"At least we know that our DNA is the reason we will be forever alone"

"That's not actually true"Beth whispered"Truth is that we found Puck two girls that both have an eighty present compability.We will run a few more tests and will find him a match in no time.It's you and Thomas who do not have a match"

Quinn and Thomas looked at each other with terror.That was the end.All the training they had for sixteen years was a waste.How couldn't there be a match for them?Everyone else had.


	9. Things fall apart

"This is outrageous"

"Mrs Fabray,if you would be kind en--"

"We had a deal,miss Winters"Judy cut her in.Both the older woman and her husband had contacted Beth about their daughter's misfortune.Beth still struggled to find out what was their source.

No one knew about Quinn not being matched except herself,Thomas and Puck.But none of them could contact her parents-they didn't even care about them.

"My daughter's future is ruined,you failed to find her a match"Judy continued"And how did you do it?You have two boys that are also not matched"

Beth swallowed hard as she played with her fingers"If you do not mind me asking,how exactly did you get that information?"

"That is not of your concern but let's just say that your school's secrets are not that well guarded"her husband said"Now why isn't my daughter match with one of them?One of the boy's score was 70"

"Well seventy isn't really that good"she awkwardly laughed.This would definetly end bad for her.

"Miss Winters,we demand an explanation.I am certain that if we contact the boy's parents they will agree with us"

"Trust me they won't"she mumbled.

"If you do not wish for that to happen,we must take our daughter home"

"What?No you can't"Beth argued.

"You should have thought of that bef--"

"You are not taking the kid"she said in defense"She has friends here,this is her home.We are her family--"

"If you cared about her,you would have given her a futu--"

"I am trying to--"

"Then why don't you match her wi--"

"Because his family would never agree!"she finally yelled"Because half of his family is your husband,this is why they have a match.They share a freakin DNA!"the words left before she could realise it.The man in front of her was full of anger as his wife stared at him broken.

"Miss Winters,how dare you say these lies to my wife?"

"I only speak truths"she glared at him"Your family business is not my concern-but your daughter is.These kids will not leave the Academy until I know they are happy.I'm protecting them and I always will."

"You bastard"Mrs Fabray said and slapped him.Her husband turned to Beth whose heart was beating fast from the adrenaline.

"I want my money back"

"Your wife just learned you have a child,your life is falling apart and the only thing you have to say is that you want your money back?"

"I did give you six millions"

"You know what?I will give you your money back"she said and opened the door to escort him"It's the only thing that matters to you after all"

Who would have thought?

She had just torn a family apart...

...but if one of her kids were fine,it was all worth it.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"So what do you do here for fun?"Jack said sitting next to Elsa"Or is that forbidden here?"

"Depends on what you consider fun"she told him while handing him a book"For example,this is fun for me"

"Why doesn't this surprise me?"

"Pardon?"

"Your hair are in a bun,you have been reading for the past two hours and you barely make eye contact with me"Jack explained"You're as fun as watching paint dry"

"How dare you?"

"And you're using these kind of words"

"Just because there is a slight difference between our activities,it does not mean that I am uptight"

"See?All these words are what an uptight girl would say"

"This entire arguement is ludicrous"

"In english please"

"Foolish"she explained as Jack faked a hurt look.Elsa rolled her eyes and continued her reading.

"You do realise we are going to spent the rest of our lives together,right?"

"That does not necessarily mean I will enjoy it"Elsa argued.

"Hey!I might surprise you"

"Well,since tonight is technically going to be our first date"she said with an unamused look"we will see"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"Coke of course!"Teresa exclaimed"Pepsi sucks.Red or blue?"

"Red.Tv or computer?"

"Tv,dogs or cats?"

"Dogs,Star Trek or Star Wars?"

"None"the answer took Mihno aback.What normal person didn't like Star Wars?!"Katy Perry or Demi Lovato?"

"Twenty Øne Pilots"Teresa rolled her eyes at him.

"So you're one of these guys who listen to TØP,Halsey and Melanie Martinez?"

"It's the Holy Trinity"

"You wish they were"she scoffed.

"Let me guess,your Holy Trinity is Justin Bieber as the son"he grinned"Adam Levine as the God and Selena Gomez as the Holy Spirit"

"Nope"she said with an evil grin"Everybody knows that the real trinity is Gerard Way,Patrick Stump and Beebo Urie"

"Wait who?"

"I can not possibly be paired up with you"she mumbled"You're a disgrace"

"Because I don't know who these people are?"

"These are not people you idiot"she yelled at him causing many people to look at her.Santana and Robin were holding their laughter as Hermione told her not to make a scene.

"They sure are not famous people"

"I can not even look at you"Teresa said with anger as she walked outside.Santana let out a chuckle before standing up.

"Don't forget to close the goddamn door,Tes!"

"Screw you Lopez!"


	10. Things get put back together

"I need you to be careful with this"Beth stated her brother raising an eyebrow in return.She had just accused someone from the teachers working as some sort of spy for other schools."and subtle.We are still not certain ab--"

"You think it's the Writers?"

"I know it's them"she snapped at him"Those bastards are playing with my nerves"

"I feel sorry for our mole"

"You should"she grinned to herself while gazing the campus from her office's window"They messed with the wrong school"

"What do we do now?"

"We find more,I want you to become the shadow of the east wing-know everything about your employees.In order to destroy the enemy,you need to learn more about him"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Isn't this against the rules?"Mihno's voice brought Teresa back to reality.She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her lighter.

He was right-smoking was definetly against the rules,especially with the youngster in the Academy,but she enjoyed it more than anything.

She personally had pulled some strings in order to get a hold of them but thankfully,miss Frost had too much on her mind to bother with Teresa's illegal dealing.

"Do you want one?"Mihno shrugged his shoulder as she handed him one.The older boy coughed the moment the smoke entered his system making Teresa let out a laugh.

"You're a natural"

"Thank you"he replied continuing coughing"Um,I came here because I think we got on the wrong foot"

"And you are smoking here with me to make things right?"

"Actually no,the sophomores were letting us know about Wint--"

"Winter's dance"Teresa finished"It's just some stupid tradition we have"

"Well it soon is going to be our stupid tradition too"he laughed.Teresa couldn't help but smile a bit-when Mihno wasn't a self-centered,mysoginist(because she definetly heard him whistle at a girl walking)he wasn't a complete jack ass."So will you go?"

"I wasn't planning on it"Mihno's smile dropped at her comment"Why?Were you planning on asking me?"

"Depends"

"Depends on what?"

"Whether you'd say yes"

"Are you still going to ask?"

"I thought I just did"

"I didn't hear it coming from your mouth"Teresa's voice trailed off.Mihno let out a chuckle as he sat closer to her.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Well I don't have any better plans so"she laughed while handing him another cigarette.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking"Quinn whispered with her feet on her bed's pillow and her head on the bottom.She believed that the blood rushing was like a drug that made her think more clearly.

"Like that?"

"Everyone has their ways"

"Are you still upset about the Matching?"

"Still upset?"Quinn raised her tone more than she wanted to when talking to her-apparently-step brother."You probably don't realise it but this matching was the only goal in my life.Every human being has a purpose and that was supposed to be mine"

"Aren't you girls supposed to rant about how a man does not define you?Yet here you are crying because you are free?"

"It isn't like that"Quinn admitted"You wouldn't understand"and frankly Puck couldn't.Partly he was right,a woman should never be defined by her husband.

She wasn't.

But in a place where the only thing you are getting prepared for is finding your perfect match and getting married,it wasn't that simple.

Why did that had to happen to her?

"Look I just want you to know that if you need anyone to talk to,I'm here"

"As the good brother you are"

"Well,the good brother I want to be"he smiled opening the door"but if you'll excuse me,I have a girl to ask to prom.You should do the same"

"The boys are all matched, remember?"

"Then ask a girl"he shout at her with a smile"Be open minded!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Are you hoping that you can ask her to go to the dance by staring at her too much?"Draco questioned grabbing a bite of his apple.Fitz simply nodded and continued staring at the Jemma girl.

It had become painfully for Draco to watch.He took a deep breath and stood up"Hey Jemma!"

The british girl who was sitting next to Hermione turned to look at the source of the voice.Draco waved his hand at her to get her attention"Do you want to go to the ball with Leo?"

"Erm"

"Say yes!"Hermione whispered at her.The younger girl blushed and nodded as Draco sat back to his seat victoriously while patting Leo's back.

"Oh and bring my match too!"

"That's your best way to ask me?"Hermione asked irritating"By shouting-in front of the whole campus-Jemma to bring your match with her?"

"I'm saving romantism for later,sweetheart"

"Somebody,please,punch him right in the face"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"I do not bloody like her"

"She just told you hello"Sebastian stated with both Kurt and Blaine backing him up.Newt refused to listen his friends-he was sure that him and Sonya did not match.

At least in character.

In looks she might as well have been his sisters.But when he talked to her he didn't feel any sort of connection.Not like he did with Thomas.

However,for the sake of the Academy and what it stood for,he was going to try and learn to love his future wife.After all,he didn't have an alternative.

"Thomas,don't you think Newt is overreacting?"

"Not really"Thomas replied with his eyes not leaving his plate"He is going to spent the rest of his life with Sonya-he must have a connection with her"

"That's not nese--oh kill me now"Kurt didn't even manage to finish his sentence as Rachel and Santana walked towards them.

"Hello"

"Hi girls"Sebastian smiled as Santana glared at him"No need to be hostile to your future husband"

"Oh there's no need,I want to"she said at him while taking a seat"Just because you are-according to some stupid test-my other half,doesn't mean I should treat you like that"

"Speaking of other halves,are you four going to the dance together?"Blaine asked with a slight irritation.

"It's not like we have a choice"Kurt said in which Rachel nodded.The boy was admittedly surprised with her reaction but did not comment on it.

"I'm furious"Robin shout sitting between the two girls"My match is an ass"

"What happened?"

"He met every girl in the campus and hitted on every single on of them"Robin explained with crossed arms.Rachel smiled at her with comfort as she sighed.

"On the bright side,I finished every Criminal minds episode"

"Why is that a good thing?"

"Because hubby"Santana grinned putting an arm around the boy"Robin over here has now learned 1001 ways to murder your friend and get away with it"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"What are you doing?"

"Eating"

"My bad,why are you doing it?"Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow and a cocky voice.These few days were going to be big for all of them-there was no time to waste.

"Well,it's mainly for survival"

"Did that Lincoln guy asked you to the ball yet?"

"First of all,how did you learn about my match?"

"Rumors travel fast here.Plus Robin told me"

"Secondly,he did"she said as Elsa began clapping.Skye smiled and took a sip of her juice"I told him he's a sweet guy but no"

"Wait what?Are you out of your mind?"

"You know I'm against the Soulmate thing"Skye explained"The fact that they tell me who to date,with who I should fall in love with,is taking away my freedom"

"Please don't tell me you like another guy"

"I do not like another guy"

"You're telling me that because I told you to?"

"Yep"she said popping the p.It wasn't exactly that-Lincoln seemed like a great guy-but yes,she had her eyes on someone else.And though this wasn't a love at first sight thingy,she had fallen in love with that mysterious boy who she only caught a glimpse some years ago.

Only now that boy was a man.

And a very handsome one with a name.Yes,they weren't a much and there was probably a reason for that-but she couldn't help but wonder what if.

"Excuse me,everyone!"Elsa and Skye turned at the main field in front of the bleachers to see Jack with three girls standing awkwardly next to him.

"As many of you already know,there is this dance thing happening in two months and I'd like to ask a-hopefully-very special girl"

"Is he for real?"Elsa questioned as Skye grinned.

I feel the salty waves come in  
I feel them crash against my skin  
And I smile as I respire  
Because I know they'll never win

Skye laughed as Elsa played with her hair.He had a decent voice,she would admit that,and it was pretty sweet of him.

Then again,he might not have been singing for her.Couldn't he?

There's a haze above my TV  
That changes everything I see  
And maybe if I continue watching  
I'll lose the traits that worry me  
Can we fast forward to go down on me?

Teresa and Mihno sat on Skye's and Elsa's booth with a smirk on both of their faces.Elsa was ready for Teresa's comments but surprisingly the younger girl just smirked.

Stop there, and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares, divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up, I'm getting out of here

Jack made his way towards the table and smiled at Elsa who burried her face in her hands.This might have been what Jack enjoyed most about his plan.

She was kind of cute when embarassed.

Taking everything for granted, but we still respect the time  
We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine  
And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines  
But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside  
Can we fast forward 'til you go down on me?

Meanwhile Skye caught a glimpse of Grant talking to Kara Palamas.She hadn't actually talked to Kara but she was known for being one of Melinda May's-their gym teacher-best students and was very good in combat.On top of that she was an attractive girl and that made Skye feel envy for her.

She really shouldn't.

Stop there, and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares, divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up, I'm getting out of here  
Catch me up, I'm getting out of here

Both Elsa and Teresa noticed who gave her a short soft smile.

More to the point, I need to show  
How much I can come and go  
Other plans fell through  
And put a heavy load on you  
I know there's no more that need be said  
When I'm inching through your bed  
Take a look around instead and watch me go, oh

Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and led her on the middle.She shyly grabbed it while sending her friends worried glances.

Stop there, and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste  
It's not fair, just let me perfect it  
Don't wanna live a life that is comprehensive  
'Cause seeing clear would be a bad idea  
Now catch me up, I'm getting out of here  
So catch me up, I'm getting out of here  
woah, woah, oh

"See?That was fun"

"You did all of this to prove that you are a more fun person than me?"

"Yes"Jack said smiling to himself"and also to ask you to the dance"

"You are unbelievable"

"I'll take that as a yes"


	11. Tough calls are hard to make

Some days later

"How dare you?"Beth questioned with a small bitter laughter.Today was supposed to be important-one step closer to the perfect ending.She couldn't have that,not today.

Today was her kids' special day.She couldn't handle the situation.She shouldn't have to.

"I trusted you"she said with a weak voice"You sent us to the wolf"

"I did what seemed right"

"You and I know the definition of right differently"

"I regret it now,if that's what matters to you"Sue replied in a dead tone.Beth shook her head in disbelief and gazed outside.The beautiful night fitted the scenery so perfectly.Tonight love should be found by everyone.

Yet Sue had to drop a bomb.

"Is that why you told me about Garett and the pink devil?"Beth questioned.Sue just nodded-she knew about traitors.Every big leader had one.But she had three(and the number kept getting higher).

Did that make her a good leader?

Or a useless one?

"Who are your protegés?"

"I'm not giving you my girl"

"You really think you can make demands?"

"I might agree to help you but do not forget that to me"she said strictly"you still are a child.I can give you John's inside boy,but not mine"

"Fine,he will do"

(He did not.But luckily or not,Beth could imagine who was Sue's contact)

///\\\\\///\\\\\

The dance was overall enjoyable-the music went from pop to rock in matter of seconds and everyone were dancing to the rhythm.

"If anyone told me,I'd live to watch little miss perfect queen dance to Black Betty I wouldn't believe them"Santana laughed looking at Elsa and Jack.

"Let her have fun for a change"Robin whispered to the latina"You go girl!"

"Where are we going to dance?"

"Probably never"Santana told Sebastian with a grin.The boy sighed and grabbed her hand"Wait what are you doing?"

"Haven't you heard?Never just arrived!"

"No way Lopez is going to the dancefloor before I do"Kurt cursed under his breathe as he grabbed Blaine by the collar"Rachel we'll catch up later!"

"Don't worry about it Klaine"Rachel laughed and grabbed some punch.Kurt gave her a puzzled look while Blaine asked why she had called them Klaine.

"We should go too"Draco stated and turned to Hermione"I mean,if you know how to dance"

"I'm going to regret this later but"Hermione trailed off while getting up"Come on"

"Well I'll go find a partner too"Puck said proudly"Oh and Quinn remember what I told you!"

"What did he tell you?"Rachel asked with concern.Quinn smiled and took a sip from her drink.Eh what was the worst thing that could happen?

"Hey,do you want to dance?You know since Kurt has gone with Bla--"

"I'd love to"Rachel smiled"Besides I'm pretty sure Kurt isn't coming back anytime soon"

"He is your soulmate,of course he will"

Is he?,Rachel wondered.Because honestly it felt as if he was Blaine's.

"Oh they are playing Beat It!"Teresa exclaimed with happiness"This song is my life"

"Friendly advice for the future"Skye said leaning closer to Mihno"In Tes' life first come bands,then you"

"Good to know"

"C'mon let's go!They may play Uma Thurman next!"Teresa shout dragging Mihno on the dancefloor.Skye and Robin began laughing their asses off while Newt cheered for Mihno.Thomas was making an awkward dance and Fitzsimmons talked about science stuff.

"Oh my God,do you two ever stop?"Newt questioned Fitz and Jemma"Go and have some fun like everyone else!"

"This is our type of fun"Jemma explained.

"And we are having a blast"Fitz added"Why don't you and Thomas dance?"

"Have you seen him dancing?"

"Please,I have even see him covering Wannabe"Fitz said slightly louder for Thomas to hear.

"Yo,I tell you what I want"Skye started with a silly voice as Newt imitated Thomas-who was too laughing"What I really really want"

"So tell me what you want,what you really really want"

"I'll tell you what I want,what I really really want"

"So tell me what you want,what you really really want"

"I wanna ha,I wanna ha,I wanna ha,I wanna ha"they both sang as Robin fell down her chair.

"I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah!"Thomas finished in a high girly voice.

"Tell me I misheard"Skye turned around to face Grant standing some inches away from her.Out of instict she grabbed Robin's hand and began shaking"Thomas isn't singing Spice Girls again,right?"

"Correction"Robin said holding Skye by the shoulders"Thomas,Newt and Skye are singing Spice Girls.She's an excellent singer.Isn't that right Skye?"

"I believe so"Skye awkwardly replied.Robin let out a sigh"Newt,Thomas shouldn't you go and dance?"

"Nah we're good here"

"Go!"Robin barked at them.The two boys grabbed each other's hands and went to the dancefloor."Fitzsimmons too"

"Do we really have a choice?"

"Not really"Robin smiled as the couple walked away.Skye sent her a hopefull smile"And I-I need to find m-my--"

"Are my eyes fooling me?Grant Elizabeth Ward"

"That's not my middle name and you know it"Grant told Barney with crossed arms"You just like using middle names"

"Eh points for creativity,self five!"he said and high fived with himself.Robin let out a sigh which Barney realised almost immediately."I'd like to spent more time with you-and I'm sure you feel the same because let's face it,I'm awesome-but my lady wants to spent some time with me"

"Yes,yes I do"Robin lied sending a look at Skye that said you owe me big time."We will be dancing,if you need us"

"Bye!"Skye said a bit too loud.Grant let out a chuckle.

"They sure make a weird couple"

"Yeah but I have a feeling they match"

"It's nice to know that at least other couples have problems too"

"Why?Problems with Kara?"

"Oh no,she's great"he told her with a fake smile"I just don't feel I'm in love with her yet"

"Well I don't really think you can grow to love someone-the feelings must be there from the beginning-but I hope she's the one"she smiled at him.Grant smiled back and made her heart flutter.

"Um,do you maybe want to dance with me?"

"Yes,I'd love to"

The music began playing once more.Poison by Rita Ora was slowly playing in the backround and the couples slow-dancing.Nothing could ruin this moment.

Everything were perfect.

Maybe because they were perfect.

"Excuse me"all eyes turned to Beth who looked sternly at the students"I hope you all are enjoying yourselves"the students cheered and chimed the academy's name.

"I'm glad,but unfortunately this joy will have to end.I have been informed that the Writers have people in the inside"and that was when people began booing.The Writers-the two wings despiced them.All of them for different reasons."Luckily we are aware of the moles,who will have to face the consequences.Among them is professor Umbridge"

The students cheered again and some of them praised God for hearing their prayers.

"Sue Sylvester"

There the feelings were not clear.Most were happy but those who had lived with Coach Sue could not believe she had betrayed them.

"And John Garett"

Most faces were now turned to Grant and a younger student Antoine Triplett,both of them known for being Garett's favourite students.

"But unfortunately,these teachers were not alone.They also used two of our very best students"

Finally came the glares.Not to anyone in particular,everyone was glaring at everyone.All of them were foes according to each one.

"From the East Wing,Grant Ward and from the West"Beth said in a stern tone before breaking a little at the mention of her Wing"Quinn Fabray"

Time froze that moment.

Quinn run outside and Skye look at Grant with disgust.They all did-and they would have looked at Quinn like that too if she hadn't run.

Grant looked at Skye once more after his eyes fell on his classmates,he held his head high and walked away.

They say hard calls are tough to make.

But was it really that hard to think of an alternative solution or to at least hear of Quinn and Grant had to say?

Perphaps yes.


	12. Innocent until proved otherwise

"It isn't real"Fitz stated with a reassuring smile"This is a dream and once we wake up everything will be go back to normal"

"You mean we'll go back to lying?"Thomas blurted out.That was what this was a big lie waiting to be uncovered.

"Shouldn't we at least let them explain?"Kurt questioned"Maybe we have this all wrong"

"Ward betray us"Newt argued earning some small nods from Jack and Sebastian"It's as simple as that,there's nothing left to bloody figure out"

"Newt is right,the Writers are our enemies which means that Ward is too"Draco explained.Kurt gave a nod in defeat and sat next to Blaine.Perphaps some people could not be saved.They have to do it themselves-and sometimes they choose otherwise.

Puck didn't speak to the rest of the guys,he decided just to lay on his bed and hopefully sleep.How did this happen?Correction,why did it happen?Okay,he couldn't possibly know why Quinn decided to betray her school but Ward was a different story.

He grew up with them.

He seemed fine.

When did it stop being fine?

Both Jack and Mihno wondered the same thing.It wasn't as if Ward was different from them,they all hanged out and the older boy seemed to be liked by everyone.

When did it all go wrong?

And could they be fixed now?

Or are some things meant to stay broken?

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"She is innocent"

"Is that why she run?"Elsa questioned while sitting in her blue bed braiding Hermione's hair.Santana gave the older girl a small nod-she was right.You don't run when you're innocent.

You tell them you didn't.

You say that it's a lie.

But Quinn didn't.

Quinn run.

She left her stuff here and God knows where she is.As far as everyone can guess she probably left the school.Teresa doesn't speak-she just continues smoking.

It's easier that way.

Jemma asks Rachel how she's doing from time to time,Rach was the one who took it the hardest.

"She's innocent"she repeated once more.Robin punched her pillow everytime Rachel spoke about the subject.These girls grew together.They could look pass everything.

But there was one thing that hurt the most;betrayal.You don't betray your home,the only family you have known.You just don't.

"Rach,she's not innocent"Skye suddenly blurted out"Neither of them is"

"Skye--"

"It's Daisy"

No

No

No

Daisy was the worst card Skye could play right now-all of the girls knew that.Skye and Daisy were two different people.Daisy was a little perfect soldier while Skye was...well Skye.

She was a rebel.

A girl who did not care about what the world think,a lover and a fighter.Daisy was the exact opposite of Skye.She was a girl that-luckily-died when she was 13.

"If that's what you want"Rachel began with a breaking voice"Daisy"

"Okay girls,we should probably get some sleep"Elsa quickly said before things gotten worse.Hermione grabbed her stuffed animal while Jemma counted the chemical elements to fall asleep.Teresa continued staring at the ceiling as Robin sighed.

"Whether near or far"Rachel sang softly in a whisper.Teresa,whose bed was the closest to hers,turned to look at her with a comforting yet equally broken smile.

"I am always yours"Rachel continued before Teresa joined her"Any change in time"

Elsa shook Santana to wake up and the two girls exchanged a soft smile before continuing to the next verse"We are young again,lay us down"

"We're in love,lay us down,we're in love"the four sang in a whisper.If it wasn't for the breeze outside you would not even hear them-but they did know.

That was what mattered the most.

"Oh,oh,oh,oh"Santana extended her hand for Elsa to reached it.From now on it would be the two of them against the world and they would both try to fill Quinn's empty space.Rachel,meanwhile,burried her face in her pillow as Teresa closed her eyes.

"In these coming years"a different voice coming from Robin continued looking at Hermione.The younger girl left her stuffed animal to the side and took a deep breathe before continuing"Many things will change"

"But the way I feel,will remain the same"Jemma accompanied the two girls.The girls all finally looked at Skye with tears on their faces."Lay us down,we're in love"

"Lay us down,we're in love"Rachel sang while holding her breathe.That was it,the end of all things.Some people can not get a happy ending-it's just a matter of luck.

Sometimes things aren't okay.

 

(But just like John Lennon said;If it's not okay,it's not the end)


	13. Laws of attraction

Weeks of silence passed...

It was truly remarkable how everyone would just pretend that it didn't happen.There was never a Quinn Fabray in the West Wing just like there wasn't a Grant Ward in the East side.

It was never the teacher's betrayal that hurt them-after all,they expected it from them-it was theirs they could never forgive.

The Academy changed many things and it seemed as if they were never there.Perphaps it was better like that.But it would be foolish to believe that there wouldn't be scars left.

"How well do you know Physics?"

"Pretty well,your point?"

"There is a rule that all opposites attract"

"Still not following"

"Do you at least remember what you told us?"Jennifer questioned with a raised eyebrow"About making a difference?"

"Love is like maths"Beth replied with a shrug"Not only because they are both hard to understand but also because with mathematics you can find the solution.A perfect equation"

"The thing is you can't.Love is more complex than mathematics"

"Perphaps but with the Pairing--"

"The Pairing does not work,it never did"Jennifer shout at the younger woman"You might have made good matches but the consequences are--"

"Good matches?I've made perfect ones"

"Perfect?Rachel cries every night!Kara thinks her life is ruined because she will never marry Grant!Don't even get me started on Skye!"she yelled"no,wait,Daisy!"

"Rachel and miss Fabray were very close,I'm aware"

Miss Fabray,oh how good this would end.

"Kara's right and I have no idea why Skye is upset.Lincoln is very happy with her and it appears the feelings are mutual"

"Listen to yourself!Kara's right?You are going to tell a child that her life is over because of troubles with her match?Who even tells you they would love each other?"

"They are matched so they had to"

"Skye liked him"

"Didn't mean he liked her back"

"We both know that's not true"she whispered bitterly"You were there,you saw"

"The system is never wrong"Beth explained"Laws of attraction are different from love.Eros,attraction if you'd prefer leaves,while love stays forever"

"You're trying to make perfect matches"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"The latter"the weak voice of Jennifer replied.It wasn't fear that made her heart shatter,but remorse.Because this was in a big part her fault"Love is finding perfect in the imperfection,you can't control how destiny works"

"I already have"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Here"Daisy mumbled before handing a small wooden bird to brunette girl"take it"

"What is this?"

"It was with my stuff when my parents abandoned me"Daisy chose the words wisely.This would be the term she prefered to use.That was what someone called her parents' actions-to leave your baby for someone else to take care.

To leave the most so-called important thing in your life to the hands of somebody else.A stranger.

"And why are you giving this to me?"

"You have trouble sleeping"

"Oh,I kept you awake?"

"It's fine"

It was certainly not fine.

In case you are not familiar with the feeling scale,fine was between I hate everything and I want to die.Of course Daisy knew she wasn't fine.Just like she knew that Rachel was fine.

But sometimes you just need to stand up and say that everything is fine.Perphaps if you believe it hard too,everything will be fine.

"Y-you seem quite sad and this always cheered me up"

"Skye--"

"Daisy"

"Daisy"Rachel corrected"I can't"

"It's better than crying yourself to sleep,isn't it?"the girl smiled.Rachel nodded and took the small bird into her hands.

"Thank you"

"No problem.We are family,aren't we?"

"Well not by blood!"Robin shout from across the hall running towards them"But some real family of yours sent a letter,Daisy"

"Isn't that wonderful?"Daisy stated with sarcasm.

"What is it about?"

"Typical stuff,how I've been"she said going through the letter.Every thing her parents sended it was the same,an apology for leaving her along with some rants about their day.However,when she went to the last paragraph she felt her heart skipping a beat.

"Daisy,everything alright?"

"No"

"What?"

"They found out about Lincoln"

"So?"

"They want me to marry him"

"Weren't you supposed to do that anyway?"

"Not in a week!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"They are going to crush us"Santana stated before Melinda smacked the back of her head.Kristen frowned and took another look around.

Identify the competition they said,it will be easy they said Kristen thought to herself.

"They probably aren't that good"Elsa argued"It's just their practise room that seems so intimidating"

"Yeah they are probably as good as monkeys"Brittany agreed with a heart warming smile.

"You've been talking to Fitz,haven't you?"

"Maybe"

"Ladies,ladies"a boy with a smug grin announced.He wore a red blazer with a black tie.The two usual colors of the Writers Academy,Brittany had one mentioned that these colors were just as dark as the students.

Oh how the West and East Wing hated them...

"We are glad you could join us"

"We didn't really have a choice!"Kitty yelled from the back row before Kristen shushed her.

"Either way,we hope you enjoy yourselves.There was a recent change in our routine and team so obviously what you'll see will not be perfect"the boy explained sadly"But we will perfect it"

"Show offs"Santana whispered under her breathe.The lights went off and the music began playing while the curtains opened.

'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
Cause baby, now we've got bad blood (Hey!)

Elsa sighed,of course they would choose something like that.They were an energetic group to say at least-and they all loved putting on a show.From what they had learned,the boy's name was Hunter Clarington and it was his first competition as a leader of the group for the Cheerleading Nationals.

That should benefit them,right?

Wrong!

Rumor had it that Sue Sylvester had,herself,trained Hunter.He was a replica of the older woman with a slight more viciousness in his eyes.

(Hey!)

Hunter:I can't take it back, look where I'm at  
We was on D like DOC, remember that?  
My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts  
Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq

The boy made a backflip and continued moving.Every single one of the girls were looking at him-waiting for his first mistake-he didn't mess up.

Not even once.

I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you  
These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you  
Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more  
No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more

"They are going to kill us"

"Guys"Brittany whispered.

"You already said that"

"Guys"the blonde girl repeated in a whisper as she watched a red light focusing on the middle of the stage.

"Well they will!"Santana shout"Look at these perfect human beings!"

"Guys!"

"What?"

"That!"

Quinn:Oh, it's so sad to  
Think about the good times  
You and I

"No way"Santana breathed still looking at the stage.Quinn definetly looked different from the last time they saw each other.She was slightly less confident-they were her friends they could tell-and her usual blonde ponytail was replaced by short blonde hair.

All:'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood (Hey!)  
Now we've got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we've got bad blood (Hey!)

"That's Quinn"Elsa stated turning to Melinda and Kristen"That's our Quinn"

"She's not anymore"Melinda replied bitterly.

Hunter:Remember when you tried to write me off?  
Remember when you thought I'd take a loss?  
Don't you remember? You thought I would need yah  
Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia

It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars  
Body bumped, bruised  
Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through  
Still, all my life, I got money and power  
And you gotta live with the bad blood now

She was good.

The Cheerios knew that,after all she was their Captain for a reason.Plus having one person from the other team being trained by Coach Sue was already bad enough...

Let alone two

Quinn:Oh, it's so sad to  
Think about the good times  
You and I  
All:'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood (Hey!)

Now we've got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we've got bad blood (Hey!)

"Can we at least talk to her afterwards?"

"Elsa is right,she's our friend"Santana agreed in a whisper.Both of the older woman shook their heads in reply.This was no time for showing weaknesses.

The thing was,Quinn knew that too.She knew she couldn't too show any weaknesses.She knew better than that.

She had to.

Quinn:Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
You live like that, you live with ghosts  
(Hunter:You forgive, you forget but you never let it go)

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts  
If you love like that, blood runs cold!

Brittany laid back in her chair.Santana wrapped an arm around her-the blonde was too young in mind to understand.She shouldn't have to.

All:'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood (Hey!)  
Now we've got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we've got bad blood (Hey!)

'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood (Hey!)  
Now we've got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we've got bad blood (Hey!)

"Like I said,this is yet to become perfect"Hunter announced while panting"but it's pretty good,don't you think?"

"Okat that's it"Santana said with anger before rolling up her sleeves"Voy a darle una razón para sonreír, bastardo. Eres un hombre muerto!"

"Somebody grab her!"


	14. Mistakes and troubles

"I've made a horrible mistake"

"No,my dear sister"William argued"Two plus three equals four is a terrible mistake.There must be an entire different word for your mistake"

"You aren't helping"Beth snapped at him.The rest of the teachers let out a sigh while Jennifer tried to fight the urge to say I told you so.

"I told you so!"Spencer blurted out at the same time with Jennifer.What?I said tried.

"You told them?"

"I told them that"Spencer explained"Maths are the solution for many things but love isn't one of them"

"And now that you didn't hear us,we came to this"

"It's not that bad from a certain perspective"Beth whispered to herself.

"Skye is going to get married!She's just a kid"

"Let alone that she doesn't love Lincoln"

"How has everyone suddenly become an expert of who Skye loves?"Beth shout in frusturation.The mumbling and shouting continued for some minutes before May yelled at them to shut up.

"What happened is in the past.Question is what do we do now?"she stated"We need to bring them back"

"No"

"Beth"

"Yes"the blonde replied in defeat"but I'm not begging them to come back.You had the idea,you do it"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"You can not be wed"

"San,it has already been decided"

"No"the latina said with rage and a hint of sadness"They already took Quinn,they can't take you too"

"Santana,they are not taking me"Daisy explained looking at the rest of the girls who sat in silence"We knew this would happen sooner or later"

"Yeah well,we all hoped it would be very later"Rachel said"They are tearing us apart"

"My parents will be visiting next Sunday"Teresa blurted out"What if they want me to leave too?"Robin slipped next to the brunette and gave her a quick hug.

"We're going to get through this"

"How?How will we get through this if half of us are stuck here and the others have become American housewives?"Elsa questioned while shaking her head.

"We'll figure out in time"Jemma said with reassurance"Question is,do you love Lincoln?"

"He is my match"

"I didn't ask you that"Jemma argued"I asked whether you love him"

"I can always learn how to"Daisy replied dead serious before grabbing a small bag"I have to go,pick up a dress and stuff"

"We are not going to get through this,are we?"


	15. Tell the world I'm coming home

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Cheering"

"For who,Berry?"Santana questioned as Elsa and Brittany held the latina from her waist keeping her at least two meters away from Rachel.The brunette shrugged her shoulders before waving the sign in front of Santana.

"Quinn"

"You mean the competition?"

"No,I mean Quinn"Rachel argued in a defensive tone.The rest of the group-including some juniors who were still not used in this drama-remained silent scared to even take a breathe.Elsa was ready to tell Rachel for one more time that she should let it go,but Santana caught up to her.

"She's not our friend"

"That's not what you would say a year ago"

"Many things have changed since then"

"Not how I feel,how we feel"the younger girl stated"I care for Quinn and I refuse to believe that this was all a lie.So like a good friend would do,I will support her no matter what"

"Rach--"

"Shouldn't you do the same?"Rachel cut Santana off who scoffed"She was your best friend"

"Was"Rachel shook her head and sat down.She really couldn't care less about what the others said.If it was up to her,she would let Quinn explain before doing anything.

"Take a seat,ladies"Kristen instructed.Brittany curled on her seat exhausted as Santana played with her hair thinking.Elsa had clearly relaxed after everyone went quiet.They had make an average performance-she even managed to hit the high note on Let it go while Santana made a backflip-and the tension between San and Rachel had worn off.

Santana tapped Elsa's shoulder causing the blonde to jump a little after being brought back to reality"What?"

"That"Santana replied pointing on stage.Elsa watched the Writers' group coming on stage with black and red clothes.She spotted Quinn almost immediately in the front row before she heard Santana sighing.

"Isn't it sad how someone would sacrifise years of friendship for some seconds in the spotlight?"The two girls could have sworn Rachel whispered something just as they were sure Kristen's gaze had fell on the ground.

It drove them to two conclusions;1)Rachel was bitter and 2)The elder were hiding something.

Something important

The music began playing as the lights went off leaving nothing more than a spotlight in the middle.

I was bound, was tired  
Hadn't seen a light so long  
Thought I lost my fight  
Couldn't find my way back home

"Oh"

"What oh?"

"We have company"

"Obviously"Rachel cut Elsa off"anyone can come"

"Including some of the writers"Elsa replied"One student in specific"Santana,Brittany and Rachel practically stared at every student make themselves quite obvious.Elsa sighed before pointing at the guy in the second row from the seats.

"Who is that?"

"I thought he was dead"

"If it was up to me,he would be"

And I felt the light stepping out of me  
I was bound, and tired  
Waiting for daylight (Daylight, daylight, and I...)

The three girls-minus Brittany who couldn't remember who the boy was-stared with a hint of shock.Sure everyone knew Quinn had been transfered in the Writers but Ward was an entirely different story.

He just disappeared

Bang my head against the wall  
Though I felt light headed, now I know I will not fall  
I will rise above it all

"Thank God,Skye's here"

"Daisy"

"How come everyone but me have gotten used to this?"Rachel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Found what I was searching for  
Though I felt light headed  
I should've failed, and nailed the floor  
Instead I rose above it all  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Bang my head against the wall  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Instead I rose above it all  
(Bang my head against the wall)

"She's loosing it"

"What?"

"The steps"Brittany explained"Quinn was never that tensed"

When you think you're giving up, just know  
You might think you're dying but you won't  
And you feel the life stepping out of you  
But when you think of giving up, don't (Oh)

Santana looked at Quinn once more,she did act different.Her steps were heavier,she wasn't her typical confident self-then again no one there seemed to was.

So unlike character while erasing their previous personality(quite similar to what actual writers did to their characters)and just have them standing there as robots.

Bang your head against the wall  
You may feel light headed, but you won't crawl, no, you won't fall  
You will rise above it all  
You'll find what you're searching for  
And you may feel light headed  
You think you're gonna hit the floor  
Instead you rise above it all

Rachel took her sign and let out a cheer.Elsa looked at her surprised-even though the shorter girl had made it clear to them that she would cheer for Quinn-before turning to Santana.The two of them lookedvat each other for a while before Brittany broke the silence with an applause.

"What are you doing?"

"Cheering my friend"the blonde casually replied sliding next to an excited Rachel.Elsa shrugged her shoulders and began cheering with them.This action earned a few puzzled looks from the rest of the team but luckily Santana wasn't going to take it.

Rachel was partly right.

Quinn was their best friend at some point,no one could erase that-not even Santana.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Bang your head against the wall  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Instead you rise above it all  
(Bang my head against the wall)

"Do the same"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"Miss May instructed"Cheer for your fellow student"

"She doesn't go to our school anymore"

"And she was a mole"another girl added.Santana sent them a glare before Kristen laughed.

"Forgive and forget,ladies"the woman glanced at Quinn who had just become aware of the situation.She saw Rachel almost immediately and a huge smile formed on her lips"Forgive and forget"

Quinn:I have broken wings  
I keep trying, keep trying  
No I won't give up  
Oh I'm flying, oh I'm flying

At that point Rachel was also whistling and Elsa had taken a break from cheering to laugh her arse off.Santana glanced at Ward in the crowd who had turned around to look at them.

All:Bang my head against the wall  
Though I feel light headed, now I know I will not fall  
I will rise above it all  
Found what I was searching for  
Though I felt light headed  
I should've failed, and nailed the floor  
Instead I rose above it all

Kristen smiled proudly at herself.

They were going to take their kids back,starting with Quinn who seemed like the easier case.Grant,on the other hand,...

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Bang my head against the wall  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Bang my head against the wall (Ooh)  
Bang my head against the wall (Ooh)  
Instead I rise above it all

That would be way more difficult

(But it was worth it)


	16. Plan;How you get the girl

"This is the craziest thing we ever asked to do"

"Don't you dare complain"William told the children before closing the car's door"She made me built an academy"

"Lopez and Winters,I'll see you both in my office after we're done"

"I'm your brother"

"No exceptions"Beth snapped at him.Santana and Jemma were the first to leave the car with Sebastian following before Fitz took a deep breathe.You can not possibly squeeze four teenagers at the back of such car.

"I can't believe we're actually at the Writers' lair"Sebastian said with a hint of disgust.Santana nodded to his remark.

"You can almost smell the failure"

"Behave"

"How long do we have to spent here?"

"A while"Beth replied"William and I will talk to the principal,hopefully as civilised people,while you go find Fabray and Ward"

"Easy as cake"Jemma whispered to herself.Santana let out a groan before entering the school.Your typical building-though a bit unusual for the Academy's students-but so much different from what they had gotten used to.

Not only because both genders were studying together.

"What's our plan?"

"Wait we should come up with a plan?"Sebastian asked Fitz"Weren't we supposed to just go and talk to them?"

"Fitz is right,we need a plan"

"Don't worry"Santana murmured entering the lunch area while scanning the room.Finally her eyes landed on the middle table."I do have a plan"

"Tip for your future married life"Jemma smiled at Sebastian"When Santana says she has a plan,it means that either it's illegal or someone is going to get their arses kicked"

"She's right"Santana stated before making her way to the middle table.A blonde girl chuckled and looked at her.

"I knew I smelt failure"

"Pretty sure,you smelt yourself Morse"Santana replied"Now beat it"

"It's our school"

"For God's sake I didn't ask you to leave forever"Santana told Bobbi without even looking at her"Now grab your stuff and out of my sight"

"Only because I'm curious"the blonde replied and turned to Quinn and Grant who sat at the edge"If anything happens,just call us"

"Will do"Quinn smiled.

"And then they were three"

"Six"Jemma corrected"We're also here"

"Don't ruin this,Simmons"

"What do you want Santana?"

"Aren't you two going to apologize?"

"We already did"Grant told her with a small laugh and a hint of bitterness"but everyone thought it would be better to ignore it"

"You betray us"Sebastian cut in"Forgive us for being mad"

"Sebastian is right"

"Wait what?"

"I said you are right"Santana repeated confused.

"You agreed with me on something?"

"Yes"

"Wow,I did not see that coming"

"Hate to ruin the moment and all but we're in a hurry"

"Oh yeah right"Santana blurted out as she turned to Quinn and Grant"You two need to come back"

"Is this some joke?"Quinn asked"Last time I checked you hated us"

"And by last time,she means two seconds ago"

"Well true"Santana stated"but thing is,we are having a problem"

"You are having a problem"

"Fine,we are having a problem"Santana scoffed"but when I say we I mean the entire Academy.But most importantly I mean Skye"

Of course Santana knew that this was all she needed to say to get Grant's attention.The older boy tensed and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Is Skye alright?"

"Skye kind of changed her name to Daisy"Grant shrugged at Santana's comment but Quinn's facial expression showed her worry.She was pretty aware of what the name changing meant"And she's change her last name to"

"What?"

"Daisy Cambell"Santana explained"It does have a nice ring to it"

"She can't get married"Grant quickly told them"I-I mean,if it isn't her choice--"

"Her parents are making her"Jemma told him"and because she has turned to this little perfect soldier,she won't argue with them"

"That's sad"Quinn answered"but there's nothing we can do"

"Perphaps you can't,but he can"Santana said"For some weird reason,she is probably still in love with Ward"

"And Beth is getting rid of the Matching"Sebastian quickly added turning to Quinn"She realised that this isn't the best way into finding one's soulmate"

"What you forgot to mention is that"the group turned behind them to see William with a goofy smile and Beth leaning against the wall"Beth forgives you and wants you back in the Academy"

"Because although she was a big idiot,she realised her mistake"William added.

"Don't push it"Beth warned and walked towards Quinn and Grant"The choice is yours to make"


	17. What a beautiful wedding!(part 1)

"We're going to the chapel"Teresa hummed before putting a necklace with a golden star around Rachel's neck"and we're gonna get married"

"Someone is in the mood"Elsa noticed while zipping her dress.Teresa just chuckled and looked at the older girl with a smile.

"I have a feeling this wedding won't last"

"Divorces take time"Rachel replied unamused.Robin was helping Hermione with her speech while Elsa searched for the two other girls in the room.

"Has anyone seen Santana and Jemma?The wedding is going to start"

"I think miss Winters wanted to talk to them"Teresa explained.

"Funny because Sebastian and Leo are missing too"Kurt added with a casual shrug as he stepped out of the bathroom with Blaine.

"Wait what are you two doing here?"Robin asked"Or more importantly what were you doing there?"

"I wanted to see the bridesmaids' dresses"Kurt stated as Blaine nodded.Robin wrinkled her nose and returned to her chat with Hermione.

"I have a bad feeling about this"Teresa blurted out"Why would all of them be missing?"

"Maybe they are going to stop the wedding"Rachel joked as all eyes fell on her with a serious look.The moment of realisation hit all of them.

They were going to stop the wedding

///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\

"You are going to stop the wedding"

"We are going to stop the wedding"

"You're nuts"

"We're nuts"Sebastian agreed with Newt and Thomas.The two boys exchanged a worried look as Draco coughed awkwardly.

"I hate to be the one who ruins it but this is probably not going to work"

"Malfoy is right,it's a crazy plan"Puck agreed"Even if I love my sister I don't think we should go that far"

"I'm in"

"Wait what?"

"I'm in"Mihno repeated"Let's break the rules"

"Since when are you in favour of breaking the rules?"Newt questioned as the asian boy shrugged.

"My soulmate likes bad boys"

"We're all going to die"

"You're being melodramatic,Thomas"Mihno argued"Worst case scenario we end up in jail"

"Are you trying to make us say no?"Newt asked before turning to Sebastian and Leo"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive"

"Probably not"Fitz replied at the same time"It's more like 50/50"

"Sounds good enough"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"I can't believe we're doing this"

"I find it kind of romantic"Phil told Melinda with a short smile"Right when she's going to make the biggest mistake on her life he comes and apologizes"

"You watch too many Disney movies"the woman noted with a small smile.Phil laughed before nodding.

"If this has the same ending with Disney movies,we will be lucky"

"Let's be honest,we'll all probably end up in jail"

"That's also true"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"--the odds are--"

"The odds don't matter anymore"Jennifer stated cutting off Spencer"What matters is to not let a girl's life be destroyed"

"She won't be touched by this"

"You never know,Spence"she smiled making the other raise an eyebrow"What?"

"Nothing,y-you just call me Spence"

"Oh I'm sorry,I just--"

"No,no it's okay"he smiled for a while getting lost on his thoughts.Finally his gaze travelled and he cleared his throat"Let's get moving"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Can I have your attention?"

"Well if you don't,you're just going to yell at us so yes you have"William mumbled as Adrianne laughed at his joke earning a glare from Beth.

"This is a serious matter"she answered"Lincoln is already waiting at the altar along with Skye's parents.We must have all ready for when--"

"When what?"the voice made Beth practically jump and stumble on her feet as Johnie caught her.The blonde fixed her dress before putting a smile on her face.

"Mrs Johnson"

"Please call me Jiaying"

"Right,erm,we were actually preparing a surprise for your daughter"she quickly replied"The West Wing's students are going to miss her very much and wanted to show their love to her"

"That's really sweet"the woman replied"and what kind of surprise is that?"

"Well we wouldn't want to spoil it"Beth laughed as William smiled at the older woman."But it's definetly going to blow you away"


	18. What a beautiful wedding!(part 2)

"Breathe"

"I can't!I can't do this!"

"Yes you can"

"Can't we reschedule?"

"Robin,Daisy can't reschedule her wedding because you aren't ready"Hermione stated with irritation.Elsa let out a laugh before fixing the boquet for Daisy.

"It's daisies"Elsa noted"You see what I did there?"

"I see you're awful at jokes"Jack replied as she punched his arm.Daisy smiled at her and moved her hair to the side.She was wearing a plain white dress to her knees-though her parents insisted on her wearing a wedding dress-and decorated her hair with small flowers.

It was Jemma's idea.

"It's almost time,ladies"Santana replied with a wide grin"Let's go get married!"

Oh the irony.

Daisy faked a smile and began walking the aisle before Rachel grabbed her hand.The brunette girl looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Rach,this is not the time"

"Well it's now or never"Rachel argued"Don't say I do unless you are certain you love Lincoln"

"Rachel--"

"Promise me"

"Fine"Daisy lied"I promise"as the bride left along with some of the flower girls.Rachel turned around to see Santana smiling like an idiot.

"Santana"she called"are you okay?"

"Never been better"

"Where is Jemma?She's gonna miss the wedding"

"Oh she's somewhere around"Santana shrugged and guided Rachel to the front row"Let's go and watch the show"

On the right side sat the seniors with Daisy's parents and some of the teachers.Meanwhile Lincoln's class was on the left side cheering for their classmate.His parents had unfortunately not be able to attend the event-much to Lincoln's surprise-but Beth thought it was for the best.

"Dear beloving"the priest began"We were gathered here today to--"

"Excuse me,Father"Beth shout while raising her hand.The old man nodded at her to allow the woman to speak.Lincoln looked confused as Daisy turned to the West Wing to find some answers.

"Hi,hello.This is your favourite principal,Beth Winters"Beth began taking the microphone from the priest and making the East Wing-who were pretty much aware of what would happen-cheered.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this wedding but I need to get some things out of my system"

"I don't think that's the right time,miss Winters"Skye mumbled.

"It's the only time,dear"she laughed"The entire academy is based on a false system.Just because I made some perfect matches it doesn't mean they should be together"

The West Wing exchanged some confused looks while Skye's parents seemed unamused.Beth let out a sigh and continued"Some of my pairings were very good,like Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz who are practically one person"

Some kids nodded and made 'aw' sounds as the pair held each other's hand.Yeah that was a pretty good pairing.

"Or like Robin Scherbatsky and Barney who are a perfect pair but won't admit"Beth said as Robin let out a sigh"Face it,you're both legendary and messed up"

"True"Hermione added

"Some are less perfect like Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger who took an instant dislike at each other,but realised that maybe they aren't that different"Draco glanced at Hermione who smiled"Or maybe they were like Elsa and Jack who know they are very different--"

"I'm more fun that her"

"If by fun you mean immature,then yes"

"--and this is why they love each other"Beth laughed"I made some pairings that weren't a very good combination together but a lethal one"at that point Beth looked at Teresa and Mihno who held their laughter.

"But then I made some mistakes"she continued sadly"I ignored for example the fact that Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry play for different teams"

"I do not!"

"Yeah Berry"Santana mocked"You sure don't have a huge crush on Fabray"

"Okay I do but there is no reason to let all these strangers know!"

"But I'll make it right"Beth smiled as Quinn moved forward with a pink dress making some of the girls sqeal as Rachel stood with her mouth open."So Fabray,get your betraying arse over to Rachel and Kurt,you go sit with Blaine"

"Klaine is OTP!"Newt shout at the top of his lungs.

"Same goes for Newtmas,go be gay with each other"she chuckled"and to get this thing done,I'm certain Sebastian and Santana will be happy together-same goes for Puck and his girl-but I do know a pair that still needs my help"

"A pair that needs our help"Santana corrected getting up to her seat with Jemma.Skye raised an eyebrow before turning to the entrance.William had an arm on Grant's shoulder encouraging the boy to go closer.

"You have to be kidding me"Skye whispered to herself before kneeling down to take off her shoes.The guests-including her parents-looked at her weirdly.

"Um,Daisy,what are you doing?"

"I can't run with heels"she mumbled and handed her shoes to Lincoln.She looked at her parents and then at Beth before running towards Grant and William.

When she reached there...

She slapped Grant.

"Ouch"

"You lying son of a bitch"

"Language miss Johnson!"Skye ignored the older woman and instead grabbed his face and kissed him.

"And that's because I'm an idiot who is in love with you"

"I love you too"Grant smiled and kissed her again.Santana and Elsa began cheering with the rest of the West Wing as the boys whistled.

"How come I don't get to have the same?"

"Quinn,if you wanted me to slap you--"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh I know"Rachel grinned and gave her a quick peck"Welcome back,little miss perfect"The room errupted in cheers once more and even a fainted smile was formed on Lincoln's lips.

Something told him,he would find the one eventually.

At that moment Beth grabbed the microphone once more and yelled"I am the ultimate match maker!"before throwing it to the ground.

And that ladies and gentlemen,was the one and only...

OTP Academy

Where we find your perfect match for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


End file.
